Je n'avais pourtant rien fait
by Perfectworld1
Summary: Elena seule fille du bloc a réussi à se faire une place parmi cette bande de garçon. Bonne amie pour certains, collègue ou connaissance pour d'autres, elle essaie de se faire apprécier de tous. Mais pas de Gally...Celui-ci ne l'accepte tout simplement pas dans cet univers masculin. Mais un peu de jalousie et une triste nouvelle pourrait bien les aider. ( en modification )
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous/tes, je vous présente ma 1ère fiction qui j'espère vous plaira, sur un perso que j'affectionne beaucoup, notre grande brute gally ^^ car je trouve qu'il y a peu d'histoire sur lui et c'est bien dommage.

Je rappelle que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais au talentueux James Dashner

Je ne respecte pas la chronologie du livre « l'épreuve le labyrinthe » mais je vais essayer d'être crédible.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^.

Le 1er chapitre est en cours d'écriture, il sera posté demain.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Cours cours cours**

Ne t'arrête pas. Il ne faut surtout pas s'arrêter maintenant, pas après tous les efforts dont tu viens de faire preuve.

Cours cours cours

Ne te retourne pas. Ils pourraient profiter d'un moment d'inattention, d'une simple erreur de parcours pour en finir avec toi.

 **Cours cours cours**

Tu vois le bloc au loin, un point lumineux presque impossible à voir mais qui te semble à ce moment précis le paradis sur terre.

 **Cours cours cours**

Les larmes coulent sur un visage marqué par le temps. Tu laisse libre cours aux sentiments qui te submergent. Tu veux crier ta rage, mais tu ne peux le faire, car ta gorge est sèche à force d'avoir hurlé ta douleur. Tu veux oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer mais ta tête est remplie de flashbacks incessants. Tes jambes ne te portent presque plus, tu as peur qu'elles ne lâchent à force de courir contre ses dalles de pierre grise et froide

 **Cours cours cours**

Il est là, le bloc. Chacun vaque à ses occupations habituelles, sarcleurs, medjacks, bâtisseurs. Tu voudrais être à leur place en ce moment, car ils ne savent pas. Tu sais qu'ils ne pourront rien pour toi à part avoir de la pitié.

Alby te donnera peut-être une journée de repos

Thomas essayera de te parler continuellement

Chuck voudra te faire rire

Newt t'écoutera sans t'interrompre

Minho aura de la peine et te surveillera

Et Gally fera semblant que ta peine ne l'atteint pas, alors qu'en réalité il souffrira pour toi

Mais au fond de toi, tu sais que ce ne sont que des suppositions.

 **Cours cours cours**

Tu rentres dans le bloc. Tu continues de courir comme si une armée de griffeurs te poursuivait. Les blocards lèvent la tête en te voyant revenir plus tôt que prévu. Ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne te comprendront plus. Tu cours vers un endroit inexistant pourvu qu'il soit loin de l'endroit de ton malheur.

Alby crie ton nom, une première fois puis une deuxième et enfin une troisième. Tu ne l'entends pas, tu n'entends plus rien. Ta vue se trouble, tes muscles lâchent, tout le monde te regarde, tu tombe à genoux sur l'herbe sèche. Tu regardes à terre puis, dans un dernier élan d'énergie, tu hurle, ta rage, ta peur et la perte de ton ami dans ce maudit labyrinthe. Plus un bruit. Tous sont effarés par ce que tu viens de faire. Ils te semblent même que le temps s'est arrêté. Tu t'écroules au sol, prête à rejoindre celui qui a toujours été avec toi dans les moments les plus sombres. La dernière chose dont tu te souviens est l'heure qu'affiche ta montre, 14h15, heure à laquelle le prénom de Dean viendra allonger la liste des morts du bloc. Tu ne vois plus rien. Tu te laisses aller dans l'inconscient pourvu qu'on ne te ramène pas à la réalité. Tu te laisse bercer par le doux parfum de la mort. Tu souris et tu sombres.

 **Je m'appelle Elena, je suis arrivée au bloc il y a deux ans, j'ai réussi à être coureuse et je viens de laisser mourir mon meilleur ami dans le labyrinthe.**

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce prologue qui m'a donné plusieurs idées pour la suite. Tous commentaires ou reviews sont les bienvenue ^^.


	2. Bienvenue au bloc

**Clac clac clac**

Ce bruit incessant me réveille en sursaut. Il fait noir, je ne vois rien. Je sens le métal contre ma peau. Je cherche une issue mais je ne parviens qu'à tracer un carré métallique du bout de mes doigts glacés. Je suis enfermée , je commence à paniquer. Pourquoi moi ? Quelle est cette boîte ? Ou va t-elle ? Des lumières rouges s'allument et une alarme retentit. Je me bouches les oreilles, le son est trop fort pour que je n'en supporte davantage. Je lève la tête et commence à voir un plafond noir. La boîte monte trop vite, je sais que je vais être écrasée lors du choc. Alors je crie. Je crie à l'aide au-delà du possible, je tape de toutes mes forces dans la boite, je vomis. Je vois la fin arriver. Alors en dernier acte de bravoure je me lève et affronte le sort qui mes réservée. Clac clac clac, puis plus rien, la boîte s'arrête, juste en dessous du plafond qui en regardant bien, est une trappe . La violence de l'arrêt m'envoie au sol. Je me recroqueville alors dans un coin et attends, une minutes puis deux. Soudain un grincement retentit et un jet de lumière s'infiltre à l'intérieur. J'entends quelques voix :

\- " Tiens encore un froussard "

\- " Tu peux parler tocards t'étais pareil "

\- " Tu penses qu'il va tenir combien de temps ? "

\- " J'espère que se sera pas un plonk "

\- " Eh les gars regardaient, ses cons sont radins sur la nourriture ! "

\- " Doucement frypan imagine si ils t'entendent ! "

-" Eh bien qu'ils m'entendent ! "

La trappe s'ouvre alors complètement laissant voir un ciel bleu et ensoleillé, qui de par sa forte luminosité m'oblige à fermer les yeux. Je sens une secousse, en effet quelqu'un vient de me rejoindre. Lorsque enfin je daigne ouvrir les yeux, mon regard plonge dans des yeux d'un bleu si brut que cela me fait frissonner.

-" Bah alors Gally, t'en prends du temps pour un bleu "

\- " La ferme Zart ! Vas plutôt me chercher Alby au lieu de me reluquer "

-" Pourquoi ? Le bleu a un problème ? Il est mort ? "

\- " Non messieurs. Pire que ça. Le bleu devient la bleue. C'est une fille là-dedans "

Plusieurs têtes émergent alors de derrières le fameux Gally. Sous le choc, personnes ne prononcent un mot. Cela me laisse le temps de dévisager chacun d'entre eux. Il n'y a que des garçons d'âges différents, des jeunes d'à peu près treize ans à celui de vingt ans. Mais aucune fille, ce qui ne fait qu'accroître mon malaise. Le garçon au regard bleu me soulève alors et me projette en haut en une fraction de seconde. J'atterris à plat ventre, étourdie et pleine de poussière sur les habits.

\- " Matez-moi ça les gars " **dit un garçon brun**

Je sens qu'on me soulève pour me remettre sur pied. Quelques garçons me poussent et rigolent de me voir aussi pâle.

\- **"** Arrêtez ! Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande ! **" criais-je mais cela ressembla plus à un murmure qu'autre chose**

Comme pour m'affirmer que je n'avais rien à dire, des bras puissant me poussèrent vers un autre garçon qui me repoussa à son tour. Je sentis la nausée remonter et tous les scénarios possibles me passèrent par la tête: me faire souffrir, mourir ou je ne sais quelles autres idioties. Mes yeux me brûle à cause de la lumière et de la poussière. Je ne sais pas ou je suis ni quoi faire mais je sais que je dois partir loin d'eux. Alors, avant que le garçon aux bleus de toute à l'heure ne me rattrape, je le bouscule et commence à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait.

\- " Cours autant que tu veux la nouvelle, tu n'iras pas loin ! " **me crie quelqu'un**

Je me retourne pour voir qui a dit cela, quand quelqu'un me tira le bras d'un coup sec.

\- " Oh on se calme la bleusaille "

Un garçon à la peau mate et aux bras musclés me retient. Il semble le plus âgé du groupe. Il n'attend pas ma réaction pour poursuivre.

\- " Donc voici la fameuse nouvelle "

Un cercle se forme autour de nous, mais le garçon semble sans ficher.

\- "Alors la bleue on a aimé le voyage ? Parce que c'est un aller simple en enfer "

Ses paroles déclenchent les rires de certaines personnes. Un autre garçon s'approche alors, blond grand et mince.

\- " Attends au moins la visite Alby, la nouvelle ne s'est presque rien et elle est déjà en proie à une crise cardiaque " **le garcon me tend la main.** " Moi je suis Newt le second d'Alby. Excuses les blocards, ils ont du plonk dans la cervelle "

Blocards, plonk, que des mots qui ne me sont pas familier mais que les adolescents semblent utiliser parfaitement.

\- " Bravo mère poule " **dit Alby en souriant.** " Bienvenue au bloc tocarde. Ici on bosse et pas d'exception pour toi. Gally ! " **le garçon s'approche** " tu vas lui faire visiter le bloc. Prend ça comme un cadeau de remerciement ''

Je rêve ou je viens de me faire traiter de cadeau devant tous le monde ?

\- " Sérieux Alby, j'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter geindre une gamine "

Mais il se prend pour qui lui avec ses sourcils bizarres. Le fait que je sois nouvelle et de plus une fille ne l'oblige pas à parler de moi comme cela. Je crois que ces messieurs ne connaissent pas les bonnes manières.

-" Mais t'es qui toi ? Tu ne me connais pas et tu commences déjà les insultes. Redescend sur terre mecs. Si tu ne veux pas me faire visiter, je le ferais moi même " **je me tourne vers Alby** " je ne demande aucun traitement de faveur, je travaillerais comme vous tous ici, je ne suis pas une gamine comme certains et je préfère préciser de suite que je ne suis pas un putain de cadeau. C'est clair ?" **dis-je en lançant un regard noir à ceux qui osèrent me regarder dans les yeux**

Alby fut surpris mais un léger sourire vient naître sur son visage. Quant à Gally, il serra les poings.

\- " Eh bien Gally, tu viens de trouver un tocard à ta taille. Bien la nouvelle... "

\- " Je m'appelle Elena "

La panique fait soudain surface, me tordant les entrailles.

\- " Pourquoi je ne me souviens que de mon prénom ? C'est quoi cette endroit d'ailleurs ? Vous êtes qui ? Je comprends rien "

Ma respiration s'accélère. Tous ses regards braqués sur moi me font me sentir oppressée et mal à l'aise. Je commence à reculer, mais un bras me retient.

\- " Ne t'en fais pas on est tous comme toi " **il se tourne vers le** **garçon** **qui** **m'a** **sortit de la boite** " Gally, vu qu'il commence à faire nuit tu vas juste lui parler des règles. Je ferais le reste demain "

Ils se regardent, murmurant des mots quasi inaudible. Le garçon aux yeux bleus finit par hocher la tête.

Le reste des blocards ont commencé à se désintéresser de moi et ont finit par repartirent vers leurs occupations respective. Gally me tira alors par le bras pour que je parte dans sa direction mais Alby voyant sa manière de faire nous interpelle.

\- " Eh vous deux " **dit-il en nous pointant du doigt, "** ne vous tuez pas. Gally lâche la, sois un peu compatissant bon dieu "

 **ooooooo**

\- " Bien la nouvelle, ne me regarde pas comme ça, pour moi se sera la nouvelle et basta. Donc comme le disait Alby, nous avons des règles, enfin trois. Tu ne dois jamais les enfreindre, non ne m'interromps pas et écoute bien. Premièrement, fais ton travail et tout ira bien. Deuxièmement ne frappe jamais un des blocards "

\- " Vous avez dû l'enfreindre des dizaines de fois cette règle"

\- " Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça la bleue ? " **me demande t-il**

 **-** " Vu comment vous m'avez traité tout à l'heure "

Il me regarde et hausse les épaules.

\- " Ont voulaient s'amuser un peu " **il sourit méchamment** ". Bon reprenons, tu ne vas jamais au grand jamais au delà des murs. Ne pose pas de questions, car je n'aurais pas de réponses, Alby te dira tout demain. Ah et si tu transgresses une de ses règles je serais le premier à m'assurer de ta punition "

Il se retourne et commence à partir vers une cabane en construction

\- " Gally ! je veux juste savoir ce que l'on fait ici, pourquoi je n'ai aucuns souvenirs ? "

Il se retourne, son visage n'exprime aucunes émotions.

\- " Tu verras demain avec Alby. En attendant suis moi, tu vas attendre Newt devant les cabanes"

\- " Pourquoi je dois l'attendre ? "

\- " On va commencer à préparer une petite fête pour ton arrivée, et je veux pas que tu me gênes dans mon travail "


	3. Le feu de camp

Gally a fini par m'abandonner seule au milieu des constructions et des garçons en sueur. Ne sachant que faire, je les regarde travailler avec une habilité que je ne leur soupçonnais pas. Mais celui qui m'impressionna le plus, ce fut Gally. Il manie ses outils comme personne, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il s'est mis torse nu, dévoilant alors des abdos impressionnants. Ce travail doit être vraiment dur.

\- '' Eh la nouvelle, tu comptes rester la toute la vie où quoi ! Nous on travaille pour que tu es un toit sur la tête, alors barre-toi de là et arrête de nous mater ''

Gally a dû s'apercevoir que je le fixais et d'ailleurs sa dernière remarque me fait rougir, ce qui fit rire quelques garçons. Par contre, mes lèvres me brûlent de lancer à Gally la réplique acerbe que je lui destiné mais voyant que les autres me regardaient, je me suis tus. Je décidais alors de partir le plus loin possible d'ici et de me vider la tête, voulant échapper à l'image de Gally torse nu. Je vis alors au loin une plate-forme dans les arbres à laquelle on peut accéder grâce à une échelle. Je pars la rejoindre et monte tout en haut pour avoir une belle vue sur le bloc.

De grands murs de plusieurs mètres sont recouverts de lierre et entourent cet espace pour en faire un grand carré. Étrangement des brèches sont présentes chacune au milieu des murs.

Le côté nord, est et ouest du bloc est couvert d'herbe verdoyante s'étendant à perte de vue sur laquelle sont construites des cabanes et ou les animaux broutent sans s'occuper des gens qui les entourent.

Le côté sud par contre est totalement différent, avec sa grande forêt sombre qui si étant de toutes parts. Je me demande qui voudrai si aventurer.

\- '' Hey Elena sors de la-haut veux-tu ! ''

Je baisse la tête pour voir mon interlocuteur. Je reconnais le garçon blond, je crois que c'est Newt, celui qui m'a aidé lors de ma sortie de la boîte.

\- '' Oui, que se passe t-il... Newt ? ''

\- '' Tu as une bonne mémoire. Je me demandais si tu voulais venir voir ou tu vas pioncer mais d'abord il faudrait que tu descendes '' **dit-il à demi amusé**

Je descends rejoindre Newt, impatiente de voir où je vais bien pouvoir dormir.

\- '' Suis-moi, on va aller par là '' **ajoute t-il en me montrant une grande bâtisse au loin**

Au début, nous marchions en silence ne sachant que dire. Pourtant, je sens que Newt veut me parler de quelque chose et je pense savoir ce que sais. Heureusement, il me devance

-'' Alors avec Gally, comment ça s'est passé ? Il a été sympathique au moins ? ''

 **Je ne manque pas de voir son air interrogateur**

\- '' Je suis toujours vivante donc ça s'est bien passé ''

Le blond voit clairement que quelque chose ma tracasse, mais comment expliquer clairement ce qu'il ne va pas. C'est vrai, je viens à peine d'arriver et je ne connais en rien leur mode de fonctionnement. Certes il me semble un peu rude avec le peu que j'ai pu en voir mais de la à mettre tous le monde dans le même panier.

\- '' Tu sais tu peux me parler je ne te mangerai pas comme certains ici ''

Et comme pour m'inciter à parler, il me tapota amicalement le dos

-'' Okay est-ce qu'il a déjà fait visiter ceci à un nouveau ? ''

\- '' Non, tu es la première alors tu penses, il n'a pas l'habitude ''

La franchise de sa réponse à fait disparaître en moi toutes les incertitudes que je ressentais.

\- '' Je me disais bien parce que le moment qu'il préfère dans l'explication c'est la punition si on enfreint les règles '' **dis-je en riant** **'' en plus votre chef me l'a dit je crois que je pers la tête ''**

 **Un rire franc vient franchir ses lèvres**

\- '' Alby n'est pas notre chef à proprement parler la bleue. Il est juste le plus sage et celui qui prend les décisions définitive après nous avoir consulter'' **il reprend vite son sérieux** **'' Ça ne m'étonne pas de la part de Gally.** Excuse le, ont est tous un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, et cela doit se ressentir plus ou moins chez quelques personnes ''

\- '' Oh ! se n'est rien tant qu'il me laisse tranquille ''

\- '' C'est sur, mais tu sais quand on le connaît un peu mieux, Gally a bon cœur ''

J'ai du mal à imaginer Gally être amicale ou avoir bon cœur pour quelqu'un d'autre à part lui-même. J'aimerais bien parler à Newt de ce qui s'est passé après l'explication des règles, mais je préfère me taire pour ne pas faire d'histoires dès mon arrivée, avoir Gally à dos me suffit amplement. Nous finissons par nous arrêter devant une grande maison en bois.

\- '' Elena, je te présente notre petit palace toujours en construction '' **dit-il lève les bras heureux de me montrer la maison**

\- '' Toujours en construction ? Tu veux dire que vous l'agrandissez toujours ? Qui peut bien faire ce travail gigantesque ? ''

\- '' Il faut dire merci à Gally et son équipe de bâtisseurs ''

Oh non il me suivra encore longtemps celui-là ? Par contre, je dois dire qu'il a fait du très bon travail. Newt me fait entrer et je dois dire que c'est la plus grande maison que je n'ai jamais vue, du moins de ce que je me souviens. Un grand escalier de bois sombre mène à un deuxième étage et sûrement à un troisième. De nombreuses fenêtres éclairent l'ensemble des couloirs qui donnent sur de nombreuses portes.

\- '' Bon voilà comment on répartit les chambre, dès qu'un nouveau arrive, on lui demande s'il veut partager sa chambre avec un autre blocard ou s'il veut dormir seul. Sauf qu'avec toi la question ne se pose pas '' **il hausse un sourcil, j'acquiesce** **''** donc, tu viens avec moi au deuxième ou il y a les chambres individuelles ''

\- '' Et au troisième, il y a quoi ? ''

-'' Les chambres pour les tocards qui sont par deux, je ne te dis pas le bordel qui peut y avoir ''

\- '' Et au premier? ''

Newt me regarde et hésite à me répondre.

\- '' Oh rien de grave juste des chambres en rénovation ''

Il monte l'escalier qui grince même sous son faible poids. Il se tient à la rembarre, je crois qu'il a du mal à monter. En effet, je peux distinguer un léger boitement de sa part, **cela m'interpelle** qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver ? Et pourquoi ai-je cette nette impression qu'il m'a menti ?

\- '' Elena, tu viens ? ''

\- '' Oui, je suis là, je monte ''

 **oooooo**

Ma chambre est petite mais suffisante pour bien y dormir. Elle est meublée d'un lit, d'une petite commode et d'un bureau. L'unique fenêtre dépourvue de rideau laisse passer assez de lumière pour ne pas être dans un noir complet.

\- '' Voilà, bon s'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est suffisant ''

\- '' T'inquiète pas Newt, je suis déjà contente d'avoir un toit sur la tête '' **affirmais-je en lui donnant un coup de coude** **'' j** e ne vais pas jouer les princesses quand même et je suis sur qu'il y a pleins de choses à faire ''

Nous rigolons quelques instants puis après s'être assuré que tout irait bien Newt partit travailler.

\- '' Tellement de choses à faire ici '' **dis-je en poussant un long soupir**

Je vais alors vers la fenêtre qui me donne une vue d'ensemble sur le bloc et plus particulièrement sur les constructions et les bâtisseurs.

\- '' Bon dieu, ce n'est pas vraie, j'ai vraiment la poisse ! '' **L'image de Gally torse nu me revient subitement à l'esprit** **''** ah oui j'ai clairement la poisse ''

 **ooooooo**

Les cheveux longs frisés et noirs, les yeux verts et une bouche finement dessinée sur mon visage, voilà à quoi les autres vont devoir s'habituer. Au début, la vue d'un miroir dans le tiroir de ma commode ne m'avait pas trop effrayé ni tenté, mais plus tard l'envie de voir à quoi je ressemblais fut trop forte. Je ne dis rien, je reste fixe face à cette image. Je voudrais leur dire pardon. Pardon d'être ici ou juste d'être née ? **Me souffle ma conscience, je soupire** **t** elle sera la question.

\- '' Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi je ne sais rien d'autre ? Beaucoup de questions auxquelles Alby pourra,peut-être répondre '' **me soufflais -je, mais je ne suis pas convaincue**

Alors les larmes coulent, silencieuse sur mes joues et viennent s'échouer sur le vieux parquet de bois. Je vois encore leurs regards remplis de peur et de pitié se poser sur moi. Les questions qu'ils doivent se poser me heurtent de plein fouet : Que faire d'elle ? Comment va-t-elle nous aider, nous les blocards ?

Tous ont vu les barrières qui me protégés de la tristesse s'effondrer dès ma revenue de mon entretien avec ce Gally. Lui, ce fut le premier à voir ma détresse, d'un seul regard et d'un seul geste, il a compris que je serais un fardeau pour eux quand, face à lui dans la boîte, j'ai reculé et versé une unique larme de désespoir.

\- '' Fais chier Gally ! ''

Mes mots sont accompagnés de geste dur. L'unique chaise est renversée, le drap et l'oreiller sont jetés à terre et le mur subit l'assaut de mes coups de poing.

\- '' Eh oh, on se calme ici, c'est la fête ce soir ! ''

Je me retourne, effrayé de savoir que quelqu'un a vu ma crise de colère. L'inconnue me regarde, droit sans jamais fléchir me laissant le temps de plonger dans ses yeux couleur ambre. Il est grand, ses cheveux bruns coupés comme il le faut : ni trop courts ni trop longs. Il porte un t-shirt laissant voir des bras musclés bâtis par une dur labeur et un pantacourt montrant des jambes parfaites.

\- '' Oh la nouvelle, la nouvelle ! Reviens parmi nous ! ''

Son regard se fait inquiet de ne pas voir de quelconques réactions chez moi, mais en réalité je ne peux tout simplement pas parler face à lui, car il dégage tellement d'assurance et de charisme que cela me laisse sans voix.

\- '' Je...oui...enfin..moi..Elena..toi ? ''

Note à moi-même, haïr cet homme jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

\- '' Si je comprends bien tu t'appelles Elena ? **'' dit- il est amusé par la pauvreté de ma présentation**

Il me tend alors sa main bronzée que je sers volontiers. Elle n'est pas rugueuse donc je pense qu'il ne doit pas travailler dans les champs, mais en tout cas il a une sacrée poigne.

\- '' Je..oui et toi ? **'' répliquai-je en me frottant la main suite à cet échange cordiale**

\- '' Oh pas la peine de connaître mon prénom, tu vas l'oublier après la fête de ce soir, '' **il regarde ma main devenue rouge ''** oh désolé je ne voulais pas te faire mal, mais tu sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude de serrer la main d'une fille

 **Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux visiblement embarassé.**

\- '' T'inquiète pas va, tu as juste une sacrée force '' **dis-je en lui souriant à mon tour. ''** Pourquoi je ne me souviendrais plus de ton prénom ? Qu'est ce qu'il vont me faire ? '' **je demande inquiète**

\- '' Pour savoir, il faudrait d'abord que tu y ailles '' **me répond t-il**

\- '' Franchement je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller, tu viens toi ? ''

\- '' Moi non il faut que je me repose, je commence le boulot très tôt et il faut que je sois à mon maximum ''

\- '' Oh dommage il y aurait eu au moins quelqu'un que je connaissais ''

J'ai du mal à cacher ma déception. Le garçon semble sans rendre compte et essai de me réconforter comme il peut

 **\- ''** Oh te fais pas de soucis, une jolie demoiselle comme toi va bien trouver quelqu'un à que parler **'' il regarde un objet accroché à son poignet ''** oh il faut que je te laisse, au revoir Elena ''

Il sors de ma chambre et pars dans le couloir. Je décide pour ma part de rejoindre-la fête quand, arrivée devant l 'escalier le garçon m'interpelle

\- '' Elena n'accepte pas le duel avec Gally ''

Je me stop, puis me retourne vers lui

\- '' Attend pourquoi je dois pas accepter ? C'est quoi son duel ? ''

\- '' Juste demande lui plutôt de faire la course se sera moins déloyale ''

Il rentre alors dans sa chambre sans se retourner me laissant seule plus perdue que jamais.

 **oooooo**

Je descends l'escalier, quand, je viens me heurter à quelqu'un qui à cause du choc, tombe en arrière m'entraînant avec lui. Il fallait évidemment que je tombe littéralement sur lui telle un vulgaire chiffon et que je me fasse mal. C'était inévitable.

\- '' Putain tocard regarde où tu mets les pieds merde, tu m'as fais mal ! ''

Oh non non non, pas Gally s'il vous plaît quelqu'un d'autre mais pas lui. Je pris de toutes mes forces pour mettre trompée.

\- '' Ah ba non dit donc on dirait que j'ai tiré le gros lot avec toi sale tocarde, **'' hurle t-il ''** T'es vraiment partout où il faut pas hein, qu'est ce que t'es au juste ? De là glu super puissante ou juste une emmerdeuse de première ? ''

\- '' Je...pardon Gally je n'ai pas fais exprès, je te jure que... '' **je percute alors ce qu'il vient de dire** **'' q** uoi ? Vas-y répète pour voir petit con ! Tu te prends pour qui là ? Je n'ai pas fais exprès tu piges ? Alors pas la peine d'être si désagréable monsieur sourcils ''

Je me relève le plus vite possible, déterminée à ne pas me laisser impressionner par ce tocard. Mais peine perdue. Lui aussi se relève, dans une carrure imposante, fière de voir qu'il a le dessus sur moi. Il s'approche, d'une démarche peu rassurante et vient me coller au mur, mettant ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête de sorte que je ne m'enfuie pas.

\- '' Je vais te répéter ce que je viens de dire la nouvelle, mais de façon très claire. Tu dégages de ma vue. Je ne veux pas te voir, ni sentir une once de ton odeur. Tu es un fardeau pour nous tous ici et tu le sais parfaitement, tu ne sers à rien. Alors fais en sorte que je t'oublie, tu piges ? ''

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, mesurant chaque parole qu'il prononce. Il ne veut plus me voir, dommage, car je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne m'oublie pas. Il me voit comme un fardeau ? Cool ce sera le premier à pleurer quand je deviendrai plus importante que lui. Je mesure l'effet que peuvent avoir mes paroles sur lui mais je m'en fiche, cela n'aggravera pas son attitude envers moi vue qu'elle est déjà catastrophique.

\- '' Gally, Gally, Gally, tu es vraiment...hum...minable, oui voilà minable, **'' je me rapproche de lui, de sorte que juste quelque petit centimètre me sépare de lui '',** tu vas regretter tes paroles. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir fait cela. Quand je serai plus aimé que toi, quand tu seras au fond du gouffre et que moi je serais une aide précieuse pour les autres, nos rôles seront alors inversés . Tu as peut-être vue mon moment de faiblesse, mais sache que ça n'arrivera plus jamais et que tu vas être désolé de t'en être pris à moi, tu piges aussi ? **''**

A la suite de cet échange aucun de nous ne bouge, attendant la réaction de l'autre. Je suis la première à réagir en le poussant violemment et pars le plus vite possible vers l'escalier.

\- '' A tout à l'heure...Elena

Il est en colère, mais une pointe de respect se fait entendre. Il rentre dans sa chambre et claque la porte brutalement regrettant sûrement déjà ses paroles.

 **Ooooooo**

Un feu immense est dressé au milieu de plusieurs troncs d'arbres transformés en bancs. De la musique se fait entendre plus loin pour animer cet endroit lugubre. J'essaye de trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler pour ne pas trop m'ennuyer et ne pas passer pour une fille timide.

\- '' Elena ! ''

Newt me fait de grands gestes. Il est seul assis sur un tronc, l'air joyeux. Je le rejoins.

\- '' Hey Newt ça va ? Pas mal du tout cette fête '' *****

 **Malgré ma confrontation avec monsieur-je-me-la-pète-plus-haut-que-tout-le-monde, j'essaie de rester joyeuse pour profiter pleinement du moment présent.**

\- '' Ta vue, on se surpasse tous les mois pour avoir ce résultat. C'est notre seul moment de détente alors on le savoure **'' en disant cela il avale un liquide jaunâtre contenu dans un bocal**

 **-** '' Que bois-tu ? '' **Je lui demande curieuse**

\- '' La recette secrète de Gally, un vrai régale,'' **il me tend le verre ''** bois '' **m'ordonne t-il**

Je prends le verre dans les mains peut rassurer par ce qu'il contient. Mais ne voulant pas décevoir Newt en refusant je bois cul sec une bonne moitié du verre.

\- '' Oh doucement tu vas te tuer **.** Eh les gars la nouvelle vient de boire l'alcool de Gally ! ''

Tous se retournent voulant voir comment je réagit. Je l'avoue au début, je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais c'est en commençant à avoir la gorge qui me brûlait que j'aie compris. J'allais tous recracher. Alors dans un dernier geste de secours, je me retourne et crache tout le liquide transformé en petite particule. Des rires fusent alors et certains applaudissent. Je lève la tête et m'aperçois que j'ai tous recraché sur quelqu'un mais pas dans l'air comme je l'aurais souhaité.

\- '' Sérieusement la nouvelle ? Ma boisson est si dégueulasse que cela ? ''

Gally se tient devant moi, le visage trempé. Je crois qu'il fait tout son possible pour rester calme

\- '' Je...désolé mais c'est vraiment trop fort pour moi '' **je lui tend un mouchoir pour couper nette toute conversation**

\- '' Vu la quantité que ta pris aussi '' **lance Newt**

\- '' Comme si je savais ce que c'était ! '' **répliquai-je**

\- '' Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner la bleus, je te propose un duel **'' dit Gally**

 _N'accepte pas le duel de Gally, demande plutôt une course._ La conversation avec le garçon me revient en mémoire. S'il m'a demandé de refusé, ça doit être pour une bonne raison. En attendant, les autres nous ont encerclés pour mieux entendre.

\- '' Que proposes-tu ? ''

 **J'essaie de gagner du temps mais Gally semble le remarquer**

\- '' Tu vois le cercle par terre eh bien tu dois tenir plus de cinq secondes sans en sortir. Évidemment, tu dois aussi faire de même avec moi '' **il sourit sachant pertinemment, que jamais je n'y arriverais**

\- '' Et si je refuse ? ''

\- '' Oublie ça tout de suite mauviette tu dois le faire point barre et n'essaie pas de gagner du temps ou de m'amadouer ''

\- '' J'accepte ton duel Gally **'' dis-je enfin ''** mais pas de cette façon. On va faire la course, se sera moins...déloyale. Cela te convient ? ''

Les blocards se regardent interloqués par ma demande. Gally sourit pensant gagner facilement face à moi.

\- '' Tu viens de signer la honte de ta vie la nouvelle, prépares-toi à pleurer ''

\- '' Je te retourne le compliment monsieur sourcils ''

Il rit savourant déjà sa vengeance. Alby nous entraîne alors face au mur est et nous explique les règles

\- '' Très bien vous deux, les règles sont simples : on ne pousse pas l'autre et on ne le déconcentre pas. Vous devez courir jusqu'au mur opposé pour gagner. ''

Alby part rejoindre les autres blocards dispersés un peu partout. Newt est resté avec nous pour donner le départ.

\- '' Si tu veux, je te laisse un temps d'avance la bleue '' **me dit Gally**

\- '' Pas besoin vu ta corpulence, je devrais vite te distancer ''

Ma réplique le fait tiquer mais ne le déconcentre pas totalement. J'entends alors la porte de la grande maison s'ouvrir laissant passer le garçon de tout à l'heure. Il est accompagné d'un jeune homme asiatique habillé d'une drôle de façon. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'en voir plus, car Newt donne le départ. Des cris se font entendre encourageant et Gally et moi.

Au début, nous étions au coude à coude, concentrés sur la course. Puis la vitesse et la finesse de mon corps aidant, je dépasse Gally d'une bonne enjambé. Je souris fière de moi. Nous en sommes à plus de la moitié du parcours et je ne faiblis pas. Je vois la ligne d'arrivée tout près de moi, m'appelant. Je regarde derrière moi et vois Gally revenir à ma hauteur. Alors dans un dernier élan, j'accélère et finis pas toucher le mur tant espéré. Les blocards applaudissent content de cette distraction follement amusante. J'ai le souffle court, mais je m'approche quand même de Gally pour le féliciter

\- '' Bravo mecs... je croyais..que tu allais finir par..me..distancer '' **je lui souris et lui tend la main**

\- '' Lâche-moi un peu tocarde, t'es félicitation tu peux te les foutre au cul ''

Il part en direction de la foret bouillant de rage. Je me tourne vers Newt, désemparée

\- '' T'inquiète pas tu as juste touché son ego, '' **dit-il pour me rassurer ''** très belle course je suis vraiment impressionné ''

Mais avant que je puisse parler un bruit sourd vient faire son apparition. Un grand boum se fait alors entendre puis un mouvement près de nous se fait ressentit. Je jette des regards paniqué à Newt . Celui-ci s'approche et me sers l'épaule.

\- '' Regarde-me '' **dit-il**

Les murs se referment. Ils se referment comme si le bloc était une prison. Le mur de droite avance vers celui de gauche soulevant un nuage de poussière devant lui. De grands piques sortent du mur prêt à s'emboîter dans les trous de celui de gauche. Puis enfin un grand boum résonne, donnant fin à la fermeture des portes.

\- '' Newt pourquoi les portes se referment-elles ? On va tous mourir ? Comment c'est-il possible ? '' **je respire difficilement, la peur m'envahit**

\- '' Elena calme toi ne t'en fait pas, les portes se rouvriront demain matin pour les coureurs '' **dit calmement Newt en retirant sa main de mon épaule**

\- '' Les coureurs s'est quoi encore cette histoire ? ''

Newt tourne alors la tête et sourit à quelqu'un. Je me retourne à mon tour et reconnais le garçon asiatique qui était avec le garçon inconnu.

\- '' Hey Elena, je te présente Minho, s'est lui qui me supervise '' **dit le garçon aux cheveux brun**

\- '' Enchanté Minho **'' le concerné me répond par un signe de tête ''** tu es donc son patron ? ''

Les blocards rient

\- '' Non pas exactement je suis le maton des coureurs et avec Dean ont voudrais te faire passer quelques testes d'aptitude. ''


	4. WCKD

Bonjour à tous/tes. Un nouveau chapitre plus long que le précédent ( oui oui oui on aime beaucoup cette idée ) ^^. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de faire plus de dialogue et d'être plus précise dans mes descriptions. Si cela vous convient, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :). Je vous laisse à la lecture. Love

* * *

J'aurais pu m'estimer heureuse si la première nuit au bloc s'était bien passée. Le simple fait d'avoir battu Gally à la course et de passer des teste pour être coureur qui, selon Newt, est vraiment génial aurait pu m'aider pour passer une bonne nuit. Évidemment, ce ne fut pas le cas...Au beau milieu de la nuit, j'ai cru entendre une voix m'appeler dans le couloir. J'ai pensé que je rêvais alors je me suis rendormi. Sauf que cela a recommencé...J'avoue que sur le coup, j'ai vraiment flippé et j'étais même prête à toquer à la porte d'à côté pour que l'on vienne m'aider, mais je me suis vite reprise. J'ai eu du mal à sortir de ma chambre, mais je voulais tellement voir la personne qui m'appelait que je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. Comme toujours.

 _Je suis dans un grand couloir, blanc, qui n'est pas celui de la grande maison. Il y a beaucoup de personnes en tenue blanche, des hommes et des femmes qui poussent des brancards. Personnes ne semblent faire attention à moi, ce qui me rassure. Les portes sont toutes marquées par des noms étranges et quelques unes sont ouvertes. Je tente alors de pénétrer dans la chambre du '' sujet A4, l'arrogant '' qui est la plus proche de moi. Vraiment bizarre comme nom. Qui peut bien travailler ici ? Et qui sont ses sujets ? Deux voix se font entendre à l'intérieur attisant ma curiosité, mais déjà les images se brouillent_

 _\- Docteur Paige, le sujet A4 est prêt, on peut l'envoyer_

 _\- Bien, il sera alors le quatrième arrivant au bloc_

 _La suite de mon rêve reste floue. Quelque personne au-dessus de moi, me regardant et échangeant des messes basses. Une piqûre au niveau du cou et une incision sur l'avant-bras gauche et mon retour dans la boîte._

Des secousses se font ressentir dans tout mon corps, m'obligeant à revenir à la réalité. Sauf que je n'arrive pas à sortir de mes songes. Vous-avez déjà eu cette sensation d'être retenus contre votre gré ? Eh bien, moi c'est ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment. Je sais que le réel n'est pas loin, mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'empêche de partir. Je suis dans un trou noir, prisonnière de l'invisible, sans échappatoire possible.

Les secousses se font plus violentes, et cette fois sont accompagnées de voix indistinctes. Je ne comprends rien à ce que l'on me dit, les sons sont tellement confus dans ma tête. Je ne vois rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ne contrôle plus mon corps. J'aimerais parler, dire quelque chose pour que l'on m'aide à sortir de là, mais je sais qu'il n'y a que moi. Je perd mon sang-froid, je crie mais je ne sais pas si l'on m'entend. On me soulève, j'entends des gens parler, courir même, mais je ne vois toujours rien. Mon corps semble aussi léger qu'une plume, vu que la personne qui me porte peut courir, tout en me portant dans ses bras. Je suis dehors, le vent soulève mes cheveux et sa brise vient s'échouer sur ma peau parsemée de sueur. Je perds toute notion du temps, espérant juste que cela prendra vite fin. Tout mes sens sont revenus, sauf ma vue. Je peux nettement entendre une porte que l'on ouvre brutalement, le sursaut de la personne à l'intérieur qui après s'être remis de sa frayeur vient se ruer vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Il me faut tous les détails au plus vite !

\- Au début, j'ai juste entendu des coups sur le mur, j'ai cru qu'elle voulait m'ennuyer. Sauf qu'après j'ai entendu les cris donc je n'aie pas réfléchi et je suis parti voir

\- Sûrement l'idée la plus brillante que tu as eue depuis un moment

\- Répète tocard !

\- Stop vous deux, vous réglerez cela plus tard. Jeff fait ton boulot, on n'a pas le temps d'attendre plus longtemps

Je ne reconnais pas les voix. Je peux juste sentir les pressions exercé sur mes épaules et mes jambes.

\- Tenez-la mieux que ça enfin. Gally, Newt plus de pression sur les bras, elle va finir pas m'assommer. Minho, Winston à mon signal, vous lâchez ses jambes. 1.2.3, lâchez !

Les pressions s'arrêtent, laissant place à deux piqûres qui me font grimacer.

\- T'a fais quoi Jeff ?

\- Une piqûre, *** il rit, mais se reprend vite *** à l'intérieur, il y a des calmants, ça devrait l'endormir

\- Nous aussi on peut la lâcher ? Je commence à avoir mal au bras

\- Toi ? Le maton des bâtisseur qui a mal aux bras, quelle ironie

\- Peut-être mais c'est pas toi qui as dû la porter jusqu'ici en courant

Plus personne ne parle. Jeff profite d'un moment de répit pour me piquer au bras et délivrer Newt et Gally.

\- Elle se réveillera quand Jeff ?

\- Vu la dose que je viens de lui administrer, je dirais au moins une bonne journée

\- D'accord je passerais demain voir si tout va bien, allez, tout le monde au lit

La voix revient alors, plus forte à chaque seconde. J'ai l'impression que l'on me comprime la tête avec une barre de fer que l'on ressert de plus en plus. La douleur est trop forte, me laissant échapper un cri déchirant. Tout le monde revient alors, Jeff leur criant de revenir l'aider.

\- Refaites pressions, vite !

\- Jeff, c'est quoi ce bordel enfin !

\- Je ne sais pas Alby ! Va aider Newt et Gally, elle essaye de se lever !

Une main frôle alors la mienne. Je l'attrape vivement, obligeant la personne à se baisser, et avant que l'on m'arrache à lui je lui murmure ce que me dit la voix

\- Wicked est bon

Puis ce fut le trou noir

 **ooooooo**

Un léger rayon de soleil vient caresser mon visage, m'enveloppant de sa lumière bienveillante. Un grand ciel bleu éclaire le bloc, laissant échapper une chaleur presque étouffante. Malgré cela, je frisonne même si un drap recouvre mon corps. Les souvenirs de la nuit refond surface. Tout ce qu'il me semblait flou à ce moment, me revient distinctement : les voix, les visages, la panique, mais mon rêve lui, mets devenu totalement inconnu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Personne n'est dans l'infirmerie, car c'est bien là que Gally ma emmené, d'ailleurs il faudra vraiment que je le remercie même si cela ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir.

Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre me permet de voir que personne ne semble venir par ici. Je décide donc de sortir prendre l'air et peut-être même faire la visite avec Alby. Mes pieds nus rencontrent les planches de bois de l'infirmerie. Personne ne ma enlevé mon pyjama qui a repris sa texture d'origine. Je me lève et refait mon lit pour éviter aux Medajcks de le faire à ma place, ils ont déjà assez de boulot comme ça. La porte m'attire inexorablement. Je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres de la poignée quand celle-ci s'ouvre vivement. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec Alby et Jeff avec des expressions de mécontentement sur le visage.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dis, elle s'est réveillé **dit Jeff**

\- Oui, en effet, Elena, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu n'es pas couché ?

\- Eh bien, j'étais réveillé et je n'allais pas occuper un lit alors que quelqu'un en aurait peut-être besoin, *** j'espère que cela va le convaincre ***

\- Vraiment ? *** il croise ses bras sur son torse *** tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux comme excuse ? Va vite te recoucher pour que Jeff te fasse un bilan avant que je me mette en colère, *** il tape dans ses mains *** allait aller plus vite que cela tocarde

Je ne contredis pas Alby et vais vite m'allonger pour laisser Jeff faire son travail. Heureusement, il ne voit pas d'autres soucis et me laisse repartir, sans oublier de me dire de revenir pour une visite de contrôle.

\- Merci Jeff, bonne journée à toi *** je lui souri et lui serre la main ***

\- Pas de problème Elena, n'oublie pas de revenir

Sur ce il ferme la porte me laissant seul avec Alby.

\- Bon Elena prête pour la visite ?

 **oooooo**

Alby a commencé par me montrer l'endroit par lequel j'étais arrivé : la boîte, fermée pour le moment.

\- Voilà, ça c'est la boîte. Une fois par mois, elle nous envoie un petit nouveau ou petite nouvelle, et une fois par semaine elle nous envoie du matériel, des vêtements et de la nourriture. On n'a pas besoin de grand-chose vu que l'on a le jardin et l'abattoir. On ne sait rien d'autre. Ni d'où elle vient, ni qui la charge, on sait juste que ça vient du W.C.K.D

\- W.C.K.D ? C'est quoi encore ce truc ? Vous n'avez jamais essayé d'envoyer quelqu'un dedans pour voir ou elle va ? **Je demande**

\- Oui, deux fois, sauf que cette saleté n'est pas descendue avant qu'on les sortent de là

Alby continue de parler, sans se soucier si je l'écoute ou non

\- Bon, le bloc se divise en quatre parties, le jardin : c'est là que l'on fait pousser nos fruits et nos légumes. L'eau arrive par des tuyaux dans le sol, heureusement sinon on serait tous mort de soif. L'abattoir : tu y trouve toutes les bêtes prêtes à être mangées et cuites par notre cuisinier Frypan. La maison : que l'on agrandit toujours même si je n'en vois pas l'utilité, vu que la plupart des blocards dorment dehors quand il fait chaud. Et le terminus : la forêt dans laquelle se trouve le cimetière. Normalement tu devrais passer les jours suivant à travailler pour chaque maton, sauf qu'apparemment Minho t'a remarqué. Si il ne te retient pas, tu trouveras un autre job, on trouve toujours. Allez viens, suis moi

Alby part en direction de la porte sud.

\- Dis Alby, pourquoi vous avez un cimetière ? Nous ne sommes que des gosses *** je suis surprise ***

\- Nous avons connu des jours sombres, c'est tous ce que j'ai à dire

 **ooooooo**

\- Tu vois les brèches dans les murs *** j'acquiesce *** eh bien, ce sont les portes du labyrinthe

\- Le labyrinthe ? Tu veux dire que nous sommes en plein cœur d'un labyrinthe ? Nous sommes pris au piège ?

\- Exactement. Les coureurs sont les seuls à aller dedans pour essayer de le cartographier. Sauf que ces foutus murs se déplacent pendant la nuit. Pas facile d'en dresser un plan donc

\- Comment cela est-il possible ? Pourquoi les portes se referment-elles si ce n'est qu'un labyrinthe ?

Je suis totalement perdue. Pourquoi ils ont un cimetière si ce n'est qu'un labyrinthe ? Il suffit juste de rentrer à temps avant que les portes ne se referment. Oh pire on attend le lendemain pour revenir si l'on est perdu, ce n'est pas sorcier.

\- Voilà tout le problème. La vie n'est pas toute rose avec des amis qui chantent autour d'un feu de camp *** il attend quelques instants et se tourne vers le labyrinthe ***. Dedans ils y a les griffeurs. Des monstres qui sortent une fois les portes fermées. Si un des coureurs a le malheur de rester enfermé, il meurt. Personne n'a jamais survie une nuit dedans. Jamais.

\- Mais s'ils ne sortent que la nuit, pourquoi les coureurs ne restent pas ensemble pour trouver une sortie ?

\- Sauf que les connards qui nous ont enfermée ici, on encore plus compliqué les choses. Quelquefois un griffeur se promène et pique un blocard. C'est vraiment horrible quand cela arrive, car dès lors, la piqûre engendre la transformation qui engendre le bannissement et le terminus.

\- Impossible. Comment peut-on tous les matins se lever pour aller chercher une sortie, sachant pertinemment qu'on ne peut peut-être pas revenir. Et tu as déjà vu une transformation ?

\- Malheureusement j'en ai vu plus d'une, et à chaque fois cela m'empêche de dormir. On veut tous trouver une sortie et eux encore plus. Voilà pourquoi ils vont courir tous les matins. Ils veulent la liberté Elena

 **oooooo**

Pour clôturer la visite, Alby m'a emmené devant la porte nord dans un petit coin dépourvue de lierre. Avant il est passé dire bonjour à Gally, et lui a emprunté un couteau et un bâton de bois. Nous sommes repartis aussitôt, donc, je n'aie pas eu le temps de remercier le maton. Je le ferai plus tard.

Nous sommes arrivés devant le mur, j'ai pu lire de nombreux prénoms, qui sont barrés pour certains, barrés.

\- Pourquoi certains prénoms sont-ils barrés ? **Je suis intriguée**

 **-** Comme je te les dis, nous avons connus des jours sombres, *** il me tend les outils *** inscrit ton noms et quand tu auras fini, vas rendre les outils à Gally. Ensuite ce sera l'heure de déjeuner et Newt t'attribuera un job pour passer le temps. Je viendrais te chercher à la fin de la journée pour que l'on parle de l'incident d'hier. J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

Sur ce il part vers la maison, me laissant perplexe et angoissé par ce qu'il m'attend

 **oooooo**

\- Eh les gars, vous savez ou est Gally ? J'ai des trucs à lui rendre

Je me suis encore une fois retrouvé avec les bâtisseurs. Gally étant introuvable, j'ai dû demander à son équipe ou il pouvait bien se trouver

\- Il est parti à la rivière qui borde la forêt, c'est là qu'il mange tout le temps. Il ne devrait pas tarder de toute façon

Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas patiente ? Maintenant, vous le saurez. Donc évidemment je n'aie pas attendu qu'il revienne et je suis partie le chercher.

A la base, la forêt n'est pas mon endroit préféré. Sauf qu'en regardant mieux, elle ne fait pas si peur que cela. Les branches des arbres laissent passer les rayons du soleil, éclairant la forêt et dévoilant de belles couleurs. L'eau a un son cristallin et semble peu profonde, sa transparence semble presque irréelle. Un craquement de branche me sort de ma torpeur. Gally est assis sur les racines d'un arbre et me regarde sans dire un mot. Je m'approche lentement.

\- Je suis venue te rendre tes outils. Merci de les avoir prêtés

Toujours aucun mots de sa part. Je m'approche alors de lui est pose les outils à ses côtés et voulant éviter une autre confrontation, je décide de le laisser seul et de partir chercher à manger.

\- Reste la tocarde. Frypan viens de fermer ses cuisines et il n'aime pas que l'on vienne en dehors des heures de service

Merde, j'ai faim moi. Si j'avais su, je serais allé rendre les outils après le déjeuner. Maintenant, je vais devoir attendre ce soir pour me remplir l'estomac.

\- Autant que j'aille trouver Newt maintenant, si je ne peux pas manger

\- Pas tant que tu as le ventre vide. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie pour que tu meures de faim quand même. Prend mon deuxième sandwiche et on se partagera l'eau. Je ne suis pas à ça près

Il me tend le sandwiche et une serviette. Je m'installe à côté de lui, prenant une première bouchée que je déguste avec délectation. Aucun de nous ne dit un mot. Je saisis donc cette occasion pour le remercier.

\- Je...je voulais te dire merci...pour hier soir

\- Pas de quoi, *** il boit *** je n'allais pas te laisser comme ça

\- Oui, c'est sûr. Je ne t'ai pas fais trop mal ?

\- Trop mal ? *** il me regarde surpris ***

\- Hier c'est toi qui m'as emmené à l'infirmerie. Tu as couru jusqu'à là-bas, alors tes muscles on du prendre un coup

\- Je suis pas en sucre, et puis tu n'es pas lourde donc je vais pas me plaindre. Par contre la prochaine fois, évites de donner des coup dans le mur

\- C'est toi la personne qui dort à côté ? **Je suis étonnée**

\- Oui, et aussi la prochaine fois évite de me déshabiller devant les autres. Je sais que j'ai un corps de rêve, mais quand même *** il sourit ***

Non, je n'ai quand même pas fais cela. J'ai vraiment honte. Je crois que je vais partir d'ici le plus vite possible et me cacher pour ne plus jamais le voir.

\- Rougi pas, t'étais incontrôlable, *** il se lève et prend ses outils ***. Bon, j'y vais, mais n'oublie pas, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai sauvé deux fois que je t'apprécie la nouvelle. Compris ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Jamais il ne sera civilisé. Cette conversation était pourtant bien partie.

 **oooooooo**

Newt est venue me trouver à ma sortie de la forêt. Il semblait pressé alors je n'ai pas cherché à discuter avec lui. Il m'a dit d'aller aider frypan aux cuisine, mais même si cela ne me donnait pas envie du tout je n'ai rien dit.

Quand je suis rentrée dans le réfectoire, celui ci était désert. Les tables n'étaient pas encore nettoyées et le sol était plein d'herbe et de boue. Je me suis avancé vers l'espace ouvert entre le réfectoire et les cuisines. Le vue ne ma pas plus du tout. Il y avait de la vaisselle partout, dans tout les coins. Le four était recouvert de graisse et la plan de table était couvert d'aliments. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Fry a besoin d'aide. Quelqu'un surgit alors devant moi, me fessant reculer de stupeur.

\- C'est toi Elena ? Ba oui suis-je bête, je n'en loupe pas une moi. Bon, t'a vue tout le bordel ? *** je hoche la tête trop surprise pour faire autre chose *** Tu commences par faire la vaisselle et on verra ensuite

Il a disparu immédiatement, je crois que je viens de rêver. Sauf que la vaisselle, elle est bien réelle.

\- Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver une éponge et du liquide vaisselle

 **ooooooo**

Je n'ai pas vu la journée passer. Après la vaisselle, Fry m'a aidé à nettoyer les tables et le four. Nous avons pris une pause vers seize heures, histoire de décompresser. Mine de rien, notre cuisinier a un très bon sens de l'humour. Même si ses blagues sont parfois nulles, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Nous avons fini par rentrer et nous avons balayé le sol. Vers dix-huit heures Fry ma laissé partir non sans me lancer une dernière blague

\- Elena, comment appelle-t-on un désaccord entre deux canards ? *** il rigole ***

\- Vas-y Fry, sors la réponse, tu en meurs d'envie, *** je souris ***

\- Un conflit de canard, *** il explose de rire ***

\- Sérieusement ? Je ne te connais pas mec, *** j'ai mal au ventre à force de rire *** pars loin de moi !

 **-** A plus Elena, *** il me fait un signe de la main *** revient vite

 **-** Oui, dans deux heures Fry, *** je ris et pars rejoindre Alby ***

 **oooooooo**

\- Alors Elena, raconte moi un peu ce cauchemar

Alby m'a emmené sur la plate-forme en haut sur les arbres. Il s'est assis alors que je suis resté debout, trop stressé par la conversation qui allait s'ensuivre.

\- J'ai d'abord entendu une voix...

\- Une voix ? Un homme ou une femme ?

\- Je crois que c'était celle d'une femme...

\- Tu crois ou tu es sûr ?

\- Je ne sais pas Alby. Je suis presque sûr que c'est celle d'une femme. Je peux continuer sans être interrompu ? Bien. Donc comme je disais, une voix m'appelait. Je me suis retrouvé dans un grand couloir blanc avec beaucoup de personnes à l'intérieur. Ils étaient tous en blouse blanche et ils poussaient des brancards recouverts de drap. Il y avait aussi des portes, certaines étaient ouvertes

Je n'ai pas parlé de la conversation que j'ai entendue dans la chambre du sujet A4 ni même du nom inscrit. Je sais que c'est mal, mais j'ai envie de résoudre ce mystère moins même.

\- Ensuite ? Tu n'as pas vu que ça ? **Me demande t-il**

 **-** Non. J'ai vue des gens au dessus de moi, mais leurs visages étaient flous. J'ai senti une piqûre au niveau du cou et une incision sur mon bras gauche. Ensuite, mon retour dans la boîte. Voilà c'est tout ce dont je me souviens

Je sais que c'est faux. Il me manque un bout du rêve, mais je n'arrive plus à savoir ce que c'est.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'infirmerie ?

\- Oui, vous m'avez maintenue et Jeff m'a administré des calmants, pourquoi ?

Alby semble hésiter quelques instants

\- Non, ce que tu m'as dis, quand tu m'as agrippé la main ?

\- Non, désolé

La panique commence à faire son chemin dans mon ventre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire ? Pourquoi cela semble-t-il contrarier Alby ?

\- Alby ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? *** mes mains tremblent ***

\- Je vais te poser une dernière question Elena, et ne t'avise pas de me mentir. As-tu quelque chose à voir avec W.C.K.D ?

* * *

Voilà, un troisième chapitre de bouclé. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quelques reviews seraient sympa pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^. Que pensez-vous d'Elena ? Retrouvez-vous vos personnages préférés ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Je vous remercie pour toutes les vues et visites, cela me fais extrêmement plaisir. A vendredi pour un nouveau chapitre. Love you so much


	5. Le labyrinthe

Bonjour à tous/tes. Voilà un nouveau chapitre riche en rebondissements ^^. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en reviews ou même en MP. Je ne suis pas très douée pour les présentations, comme vous pouvez le voir ^^ alors je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre ^^. Bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Pardon ? Tu penses vraiment que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ceux qui nous ont envoyés ici ?

Je suis choquée par ce que viens de dire Alby. Comment peut-il penser un truc pareil ? Sérieusement, si je fessais partie du Wicked pourquoi je serais venue ici ?

\- Pourtant, hier soir tu m'as clairement dis _'' Wicked est bon ''_ *** il prend sa tête entre ses mains *** _,_ tu es la seule à avoir dis cela, alors il y a de quoi se poser des questions

\- Franchement Alby, si j'étais avec eux, pourquoi ils m'auraient envoyé là ? Je ne suis pas complètement folle, * **je lui tourne le dos** * et je n'aime pas suivre les ordres

Soudain des crient nous sont parvenus d"en bas. Je me penche pour voir ce qu'il se passe, Alby me rejoint. Quelques blocards passent en dessous de la plate-forme et courent vers la porte nord.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Ou ils courent tous comme ça ? **Dis-je en m'adressant à Alby**

\- Je pense, savoir mais j'espère me tromper *** il est inquiet ***

Newt et Gally sortent alors de sous les arbres, Alby les interpelles.

\- Les gars ! *** ils lèvent les yeux vers nous *,** ne me dites pas qu'il se passe ce à quoi je penses **demande t-il nerveux**

\- Il semble que si Al, j'en ai bien peur **lui répond Newt**

De quoi parle-t-il ? Cela ne m'inquiéterais pas plus que cela, si je ne voyais pas leurs expression de panique. Alors bon, autant poser la question fatidique

\- Attendais vous trois *** je les regardes un par un *** , de quoi vous-parlez ? Je ne comprends plus rien

\- C'est simple la nouvelle, Minho et Dean ne sont pas encore revenue et les portes vont bientôt se refermer **me répond Gally**

 **oooooooo**

J'eu un électrochoc. Dean et Minho, les deux meilleurs coureurs enfermés. Cette phrase m'aurait fais rire si je savais qu'elle n'était pas vraie. Sauf qu'elle l'est.. Alby a rejoint les deux matons aussi vite que possible, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises.

\- Reste la Elena **me dit Alby**

\- Sûrement pas, je fais partie du bloc maintenant *** ma voix se fait ferme, sans repartie possible ***

Il hoche la tête, compréhensif. Je les rejoint quelques instants plus tard. Nous partons devant la porte, espérant voir les coureurs revenir à tous moments.

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? **Je demande**

\- On attend **dit simplement Nvraie**

 **oooooooo**

Les autres coureurs nous informés de l'heure toute les dix minutes. À présent il ne leur en restait plus que cinq. La tension est palpable, chacun imaginant déjà la plus horrible des hypothèses : la mort.

\- Trois minutes les gars

\- La ferme Tod, la ferme

Le dits Tod en question se rembrua face à Alby. Il est petit, les cheveux en bataille et frisé donne l'impression qu'un nid d'oiseau s'est installée sur son crâne.

\- Newt, on ne peut pas envoyer quelqu'un pour les aider ? **je murmure presque**

\- C'est contre les règles la nouvelle, limitons les pertes

C'est Gally qui m'a répondu, encore plus sérieux qu'à son habitude. Il s'est accroupi le regard fixe vers le couloir central. Personnes ne dit mot, trop préoccupé par la situation. Le seul son que l'on entend est le bruit du vent qui vient s'échouer contre les parois du mur. Le temps semble aussi en suspens, voulant voir le dénouement de la situation. Je pris de toute mes forces espérant les voir revenir sains et sauf. Un bruit sourd se fait entendre, accompagné d'une panique générale.

\- Merde, merde, merde **crie quelqu'un**

\- Alby, il faut faire quelque chose **renchéri un autre**

Le mur droit se rapproche dangereusement de celui de gauche, soulevant au passage un nuage de poussière. Une odeur âcre se fait sentir me faisant grimacer.

\- Oh Winston, t'aurais pu te laver

La blague lancée n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, et pour toute réponse quelques regards noirs lui ont répondu. J''essaye de voir qui a bien pu dire cette idiotie quand un mouvement discret capta mon attention. Quelque chose bougeait dans le labyrinthe, au bout du long couloir. La silhouette me fit tout d'abord penser à un griffeur venu se servir un bon repas, mais ensuite, elle s'est transformée en deux ombres. Celles de Minho et Dean.

\- Alby ! **hurlais-je.** Ils arrivent ! Je les vois !

Tous le monde regardent alors les formes sombres, courant vers nous comme si le diable était à leur trousse. Les blocards crient, encourageant les deux coureurs à bout de forces. Pourtant cela ne sert à rien, les encouragement ne les aideront pas. Les portes se referment, et ils n'ont qu'une chance de les franchirent : accélérer la cadence.

\- Courez plus vite !

\- Accélérés

Ils ne sont plus qu'à deux mètres de nous, quand Dean se coince le pied entre deux dalles et trébuche. Minho vient l'aider, mais tous le monde sait que c'est trop tard. C'est l'erreur qui va leur coûter la vie. Alors, dans un pur moment de folie ou juste de stupidité, je m'élance dans le labyrinthe pour aller les aider.

\- Elena, non ! Reviens la ! **crie Newt**

\- Stupide tocarde ramène ton cul ! **hurle Gally**

On essaye de me rattraper sauf que je suis trop rapide. A peine ai-je eu le temps de rejoindre les deux garçons, que les portes se referment, nous laissant pris au piège. Je me rends compte alors de ce que je viens de faire. Je m'adosse au mur, essayant de calmer ma respiration. Dean et Minho ne disent rien, déjà occupé à chercher un plan de secours. Le maton semble alors s'apercevoir de ma présence.

\- Félicitation, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort la nouvelle **dit Minho**

 **ooooooo**

Un épais silence s'installe, et un voile sombre paraît recouvrir le ciel. Minho a une mine épouvantable : en sueur, crasseux et les vêtements déchirés à quelques endroits. Dean est dans le même état, sauf qu'il tient sa cheville qui a du prendre un coup qu'en t-il est tombé.

\- Franchement, je sais pas à quoi tu t'imaginais en sortant comme ça, mais laisse moi te dire que c'est le truc le plus débile que j'ai jamais vu **me dit Minho**

Je le regarde, peu enthousiaste à devoir lui expliquer pourquoi je suis la.

\- Je n'allais te laisser *** je** **regarde Dean** ***** , vous laisser

\- Mais ça nous sert à quoi que tu sois là ? On va mourir de toute façon **réplique** **t-il**

\- On va mourir ? Tu es en train de me dire que nous n'avons aucune chance ? **je demande paniquée**

\- Pas une seule **répond Dean.** C'est pour ca que les autres n'envoie personne pour nous aider si on rentre tard. On limite les pertes à tous prix

Je me relève, m'aidant du lierre suspendu sur les murs. Mais bien sur, le lierre !

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait pas escalader ce truc ? ***** **je montre les tiges** * Le lierre, Minho, il doit bien monter jusqu'en haut ?

Le concerné pousse un soupir de frustration

\- Sérieusement tocarde. Tu nous prends pour des débiles ? Tu n'est pas la première à avoir eu cette idée

Le rouge me monte aux joues, énervée par ce que dit Minho

\- J'essaie de trouver une solution mecs ! * **je croise les bras sur ma poitrine** * Tu voudrais pas m'aider au lieu de toujours répliquer à chacune de mes paroles ?

Minho me regarde puis, prend sa tête entre ses mains, déboussolé. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Savoir que je risque de mourir cette nuit me semble une idée totalement inconcevable. Mourir aussi jeune et de façon aussi bête c'est vraiment ridicule. En plus nous sommes trois, une solution peut bien être mis en place. Comme si Dean m'avait entendue, il se lève et dit fière de lui

\- Moi j'ai une idée

oooooo

Non, je n'accepterais jamais cela * **minho se** **relève** *

Il est en colère et je le comprend. L'idée de Dean est vraiment effroyables, géniale mais effroyable.

\- Minho tu auras plus de chance seul. Je ne suis qu'un coureur, ma perte pour le bloc ne sera pas très grande

\- Tu es mon second Dean, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre et toi et Elena, en même temps

\- Minho je connais le labyrinthe aussi bien que toi, fais moi confiance

\- Je suis d'accord avec Dean. De toute façon si je survie cette nuit, je retournerais dans le labyrinthe immédiatement après. Gally y veillera personnellement **dis-je**

\- Pour ça il faut d'abord survivre cette nuit tocarde **dit le maton**

\- Je compte bien vivre encore quelques années * **je lui sourit** *

\- Alors Minho ? Tu me fais assez confiance pour cette nuit ? **poursuit Dean**

Minho réfléchi, sachant que si il prend la mauvaise décision il perd gros. Il tient la vie de deux blocards entre ses mains, il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Minho **tentais-je,** tu es l'une des personnes les plus important du bloc. Nous, nous ne manqerons à personnes. Il faut tous essayer, qui sait peut-être que demain nous seront tous vivant

\- Vous deux * **ils nous pointent du doigt** * vous avez intérêt à revenir vivant. Sinon vous allez voir

\- Quoi ? Tu voudras nous tuer ?

Et comme pour confirmer les paroles de Dean, un cri inhumain nous parviens.

\- Courez ! Vite ! **hurla Minho**

Il s'enfuit, sa silhouette engloutit par la pénombre du labyrinthe. Un pincement au coeur me fit penser que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je le voyais vivant.

ooooooo

Dean m'a attrapé par le bras et s'est mis à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Au début j'ai essayé de me souvenir de tout les couloirs que nous prenions, mais j'ai vite abandonné par la suite. Dean sait ce qu'il fait, je ne dois pas douter de lui.

Les bruits se font entendre à toutes les intersections du labyrinthe. La peur de tomber sur un griffeur me tord les entrailles, et ne pas savoir comment va Minho ne m'aide en aucun cas. Maintenant je comprends vraiment pourquoi personne ne survit une nuit dans le labyrinthe : sois ils meurt de peur, sois à cause des griffeurs. Je ne sais pas quelle mort je préfèrerais. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que Dean arrivera à nous garder en vie.

\- Tu suis Elena ? **me demande** **t-il** **entre deux** **foulées**

\- Oui. Concentre toi sur le trajet, je veux pas...

Un bras métallique me tire avec force, me coupant toute respiration. Le bruit métallique se mêle à des cliquetis et des grondements de chaines rouillés. L'odeur de sang me parvient, fesant remonter mon repas de ce midi. L'étreinte se dessert soudainement, et me fit chuter lourdement sur les dalles. Une douleur aiguë se réveille dans ma jambe droite, me laissant échapper une plainte sourde.

\- Elena ! Derrière toi ! * **Dean est paniqué et plaque ses mains sur sa** **bouche** *

Une bête immonde mi-animal, mi-machine se dresse derrière moi, essayant de m'attraper à l'aide de ses longues pattes métalliques. La créature mesure près de deux mètres de long et un mètre de large. Un vrai cauchemar vivant. Un griffeur.

oooooo

Cours Dean ! Ne t'occupe plus de moi ! Cours !

Le griffeur m'agrippe encore, resserrant plus fort ses pattes sur ma taille à chaque seconde. Sa tête n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, prêt à m'engloutir. L'idée d'en finir au plus vite m'effleure l'esprit, mais la promesse faite à Minho me revient. Je ne peux pas le décevoir, pas maintenant. Il me faut juste une seconde d'innatention de la part de ce monstre pour avoir une infime chance de survie. Ma tête tourne à cent à l'heure, cherchant une solution. Ma main frotte le mur, cherchant une brèche. Et je la trouve. Un gros caillou se trouve à l'intérieur, assez tranchant pour blesser quelqu'un. Je l'attrape, et frappe le griffeur avec le peu de force qu'il me reste. La pression se relâche immédiatement, me permettant de me remettre sur mes jambes endolories. Je n'attends pas la réaction du griffeurs et cours dans le couloir juste en face de moi. J'empreint tous les couloirs qui s'offrent à moi, oubliant les chemins que je prends. Les cliquetis se rapproche dangereusement. Je ne peux pas courir plus vite, ma jambe droite trop amochée pour. Je ne pourrais plus tenir très longtemps. Les sentiers sont sertis de cailloux, m'écorchant les pieds dans mes chaussures usées. Je shoote dans les pierres, certaines disparaissant sous le lierre. Je me stop net.

\- Sous le lierre ! On peut se cacher sous le lierre !

Je ne me fais pas prier pour tester cette découverte. Au pire je ne perds rien, mais si j'ai raison, je peux survivre toute cette nuit. Autant essayer. Je m'allonge alors devant le mur, et tourne sur moi-même pour disparaître aux yeux du griffeur. Ma respiration se fait trop bruyante, je risque de me faire repérer. Je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche, et ne fais plus aucun geste. Les cliquetis résonnent dans le couloir où je suis cachée. Le griffeur est là, cherchant sa proie. Je ne bouge plus, priant pour rester en vie. Clac, Clac, clac, les bras métalliques du griffeur sont juste devant moi, sanglants. Je ne cligne même plus des yeux, de peur de faire du bruit. Le temps semble en suspens. Dans des minutes qui me semblent des heures, je ne quitte plus le griffeur des yeux. Celui-ci ne semble pas vouloir quitter le couloir, sentant sûrement que je suis toujours ici. Ma tête se fait lourde, je sens que je vais bientôt sombrer dans l'inconscient. Et juste avant de tomber dans le trou noir, j'entends les cliquetis du griffeur s'éloigner, à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie.

 **ooooooo**

À mon réveil, le soleil commence déjà à jeter ses premiers rayons sur les murs. Les cris inhumains ont cessé, me rassurant. Je sors de ma cachette, sans avoir jeté plusieurs coup d'œil derrière et devant moi. Je me remets debout avec difficulté, mon pantalon plus déchiré qu'autre chose laissant voir le sang séché sur ma jambe droite et les nombreuses plaies qui s'y trouve.

Je marche, direction le bloc, espérant arriver saine et sauve. Je boite sévèrement et le chemin à parcourir me semble vraiment long. J'essaye alors de me repérer, mais sans succès. J'opte alors pour la chance.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai marché, ni combien de temps je vais encore devoir le faire. Je me suis plusieurs fois arrêté, pleurant à chaude larme. Ma jambe me fait atrocement mal, je crois qu'elle est cassée. Je m'aide des murs pour avancer, mes mains sont recouvertes de saleté. Le grondement des portes s'est fait entendre au moins depuis quelques heures, quand au loin, les grandes portes donnant sur le bloc se font voir.

L'arivée à la ferme m'a parut long. Les blocards affichaient une stupéfaction émerveillée, comme si ils voyaient un fantôme.

\- Elena, **Newt est choqué,** mon dieu que c'est-il passé là-dedans ?

\- Elena, **Alby s'approche,** on croyait que tu étais morte. Dean nous a tous racontés

\- Elle est encore vivante elle ? **Gally se tient devant moi, les bras croisés** **et l'œil** **mauvais**

Les minutes suivantes se sont passées comme dans un brouillard. Les medjacks sont venus me chercher. Je suis allée à l'infirmerie pour un contrôle et soigner les blessures. Alby, Gally et Newt sont là, attendant le topo de Jeff.

\- Sortez vous trois * **Jeff fait** **un** **signe vers** **la** **porte** *, dehors, elle a besoin de repos

\- Bien **répond** **Alby.** Tu viendras me prévenir de son état après

\- Allby **s'énerva Gally,** il faut réunir le conseil d'urgence. Elle a enfreint la règle la plus importante. Et s'est pas une jambe cassé qui va la tuer

Newt bouillonne à côté, serrant les poing pour éviter de frapper le maton.

\- Gally, ferme là immédiatement avant de me tenter de faire un geste irréparables

Su ce, Newt sortie, laissant tous le monde abasourdis.

 **oooooooo**

Je suis restée quatres jours complet à l'infirmerie. Jeff a soigné ma jambe, et m'a aidé pour la rééducation. Pour l'instant je ne peux que marcher à une vitesse raisonnable et je ne dois pas rester trop longtemps debout.

Minho et Dean sont venus me voir le soir, heureux de me savoir encore vivante et entière. Par la suite, Dean est venu me voir tout les jours. Nous parlions de tout et de rien pendant des heures. Nous avons aussi appris à nous connaître, nous trouvant plusieurs points communs. Nous avons parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le labyrinthe, quand je lui ai dit de s'enfuir. Nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion de ne plus parler de cela pour ne plus nous faire de mal. Le bloc suffit amplement.

Jeff est venu dans la matinée pour me donner son autorisation de sortie. Je suis partie dehors, retrouvant le bonheur de sentir le vent sur mon visage. Newt est venu peu de temps après, le visage grave comme si il allait m'annoncer un décès.

\- Oh Newt sa va ?

\- Sa pourrait aller mieux vois tu

Une longue pause s'ensuivit que Newt finit par briser.

\- De toute façon, la question maintenant c'est de savoir ce qu'il va se passer toute à l'heure **dit-il** gravement

\- Comment ça, ce qu'il va se passer ?

\- Tu as enfreint la troisième règle et Gally veille personnellement à ta punition. Mais pour l'instant les avis sont partagés

\- Et que va t-il se passer ? **je demande inquiète**

\- Alby a convoqué un rassemblement du conseil **me dit-il.** Tu passe devant tous les matons aujourd'hui

 **ooooooo**

Je ne suis pas allée mangé ce midi. Trop terrorisé par ce que je viens d'apprendre.

L'heure venue, Alby et venu me chercher dans ma chmabre et m'a emmené dans une grande cabane. Il m'a fait entrer et asseoir devant onze garçons, debout disposées en demi-cercle. Ils étaient tous des matons, ce qui signifie malheureusement que Gally en fait partie. Les autres blocards sont assis derrière sur des banc en bois. Nous étions dans une grande salle, spécialement faite pour les occasions comme celle-ci.

Je suis sur ma chaise, les mains moites. Tous ses regards fixés vers moi me mettent mal à l'aise.

\- Je déclare la séance ouverte, **annonce Alby en se levant**

Tous le monde se tut. Et Alby se tourne vers moi.

\- Chaque maton va donné son avis sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Newt prendra en compte tous ce qui est dit. À la fin un vote aura lieu et ton sors sera fixé. Tu ne dois parler que si on t'en donne l'autorisation. Compris ?

Je hoche la tête

\- Maton, blocards. Si nous sommes ici s'est pour la raison suivante : Elena est entrée dans le labyrinthe sans autorisation, ce qui constituer une violation à l'une de nos règles. * **il se** **tourne vers le garçon** **assis** **à son extrême** **gauche** * Zart commence * **Alby se rassoit** *

\- Hum..Eh bien... Ce qui est sur c'est qu'elle est entrée dans le labyrinthe donc elle doit être punit, mais en même temps elle a voulue aider deux blocards et a survit une nuit dans le labyrinthe, seule. Donc pour moi je suis contre une punition

Je remercie Zart silencieusement

\- Fry à toi

\- Pitié les mecs, elle a faillit mourir en voulant aider Minho et Dean, et ont voudrait la punir ! Sérieusement ? Moi je suis contre

Je souris à Frypan, heureuse que lui aussi est pris ma défense

\- Pierre à toi

\- Je suis vraiment très à cheval sur les règles Alby. Et franchement c'est pas contre toi Elena mais tu as violé une de nos règle. Donc tu dois être puni

\- Que reccomandes tu ? **demande Newt**

\- Une semaine au gnouf au pain sec et à l'eau

Gally sourit, fière d'avoir une personne de son côté. Les avis ont suivis, certains contre une punition mais d'autre pour. Le tour de Gally est arrivé, trop vite selon moi.

\- Je pense que tous le monde connais mon opinion

\- Oui malheureusement **rétorque Newt en levant les yeux au ciel.** Tu préconises quoi ?

\- La semaine au gnouf est vraiment trop gentille pour ce qu'elle a fait. Je veux un bannissement

Cette déclaration m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Gally va trop loin et il le sait. Sauf que certains blocards semble d'accord avec lui.

\- On se calme tout le monde ! Je note Gally, mais sérieusement cette idée semble vraiment grossière

\- Cette fille va nous attirer que des problèmes, suivez mon conseil et bannisez là

Gally marque une pause, personne ne dit plus rien pendant un moment. Les pour et les contres sont presque à égalité et l'avis de Gally peut bien tout faire basculer. Le maton des bâtisseurs souritde toutes ses dents, heureux de voir la panique me gagner.

\- D'accord Gally. On t'a entendue et je vais prendre en compte t'a foutue recommandation. Tu as terminé ?

Newt semble exaspéré par le comportement arrogant de Gally.

\- Oui et je sais que j'ai raison

Alby se tourna vers Minho, curieux par ce qu'il allait dire. Tous le monde regardait le maton des coureurs comme si il était un vieu sage. Minho pris quelques instants avant de parler puis se tournant vers l'Assemblée, il déclare

\- Cette tocarde, elle s'est jetée dans le labyrinthe pour m'aider moi et Dean alors qu'elle nous connaissait à peine. Elle a essayé de trouver une solution pour survivre et n'a pas hésité à suivre Dean dans le labyrinthe pour me donner plus de chance de revenir parmis vous. Puis elle s'est fait attaqué par un griffeur et s'en est sortie sans se faire piquer. Tous ce que je dis c'est que j'ai besoin d'elle *** il me pointe du doigt ***

\- Que recommandes tu ? **demande** **Alby**

\- Je veux qu'à partir de demain elle rejoigne les coureurs

* * *

Voilà, ce quatrième chapitre ce termine sur cette intervention de Minho. Qu'en pensez-vous ? L'histoire tient-elle debout ? Comment trouvez-vous nos personnages ? Quelques reviews me feraient vraiment plaisir ^^. Vendredi prochain vous retrouvez nos blocards préfères dans un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous de vos nombreux vues et visites. Love you


	6. Newt

Bonjour à tous/tes. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec plusieurs rebondissement ( yes ! ) ^^.

Dans ce chapitre on parlera plus du lien entre Gally et Newt. Cela m'a toujours intrigué de savoir ce qui a pu se passer entre eux au début ect.. Et surtout, pourquoi Newt n'aime pas Gally et vise-verca.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

Un silence pesant tomba aussitôt dans la pièce. Tout le monde s'est tourné vers Minho, choqué par sa proposition. Newt a arrêté de griffonner sur son cahier, et Alby semble en pleine méditation. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je suis partagée entre deux émotions : la joie de devenir coureur pour trouver une sortie et la stupéfaction de le devenir aussi vite. Gally devient tout rouge, serrant la barre de bois devant lui.

\- Tu te fous de la gueule du monde Minho ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ta demande ? crie Gally. Elle a juste survécue une nuit en se cachant, j'aurais pu en faire autant * **il tremble de tous ses membres** *. Alby dis quelques choses bordel

\- Toute demande doit être prise en compte Gally, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Maintenant calme toi

\- Vous êtes tous cons où quoi ? Elle enfreint une règle et personne ne dit rien ? Vous êtes en train de la glorifiez. Au fond, elle doit être fière d'elle

Gally s'approche de moi, prêt à me sauter au cou à tout instant.

\- Hein que tu es fière de toi ? Crache le morceau Elena. On sait tous que tu caches quelques choses, et je vais découvrir ce que s'est, compte sur moi

Alby et Newt empoigniere Gally par les bras pour le faire reculer. Je sens qu'il est à deux doigts de me tuer. Ce gars est vraiment arrogant, il veut que tous le monde suivent ses ordres. Sauf qu'il oublie qu'il n'est pas seul, et qui plus est, n'est pas chef. Cette pensée me fait sourire. Voilà son point faible, il n'aime pas recevoir d'ordre.

\- Putain bouge ton cul de là et va à ta place avant que je te colle un conseil au cul stupide tocard

Newt se tient devant Gally, son carnet à la main

\- Essaye petit con, de toute façon tu n'attends que ça

Il s'avance, faisant reculer Newt

\- Vous voyez ! Votre second n'est qu'un incompétent ! Il nous serez plus d'utilité mort que vivant !

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis

Minho s'est rapproché de Newt, prêt à l'aider à toute instant.

\- Oh ! Attendais, et si Newt vous racontez son histoire. Vu qu'on est en pleine réunion de crise, autant tout dire

Un rictus mauvais vient se dessiner sur son visage déjà déformé par la colère.

\- Raconte leur pourquoi tu boîtes Newt ! Dis leur à quel point tu es nul et comment tu t'es raté ce jour-là. Dis leur !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer sur ma chaise, choquée de voir la réaction de Gally.

\- Gally ferme là où sinon je t'envoie au gnouf

Alby a agrippé Gally par le bras, l'empêchant de s'approcher davantage du blond.

\- Non, je ne ais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, tout le monde semble passionné

En effet, il n'y a plus un bruit dans la salle. Les blocards attendent le fin mot de l'histoire, tandis que moi, je suis trop choquée pour dire quoique se soit.

\- Je te jure Gally que si tu dis un mot de plus..

\- Tu vas faire quoi avec ton corps de crevette ? Il te suffit juste d'une brise et tu t'envoles alors ferme là

Newt ne dit rien, essayant de rester impassible. Gally s'est libéré de l'emprise d'Alby et s'est tourné vers moi.

\- Tu savais que Newt était coureur avant ?

Je me lève, prête à défendre mon ami.

\- Non mais ce n'est pas à toi de me le dire. Laisse le tranquille maintenant, il ne t'a rien fait

Dean et Gally s'approche de moi en même temps

\- Ferme la tocarde et écoute moi

\- Gally, cela suffit, tu as assez semé la zizanie, n'en rajoutes pas

Dean s'est posté à côté de moi, calme et droit comme à son habitude

\- Oh le coureur qui vient à la rescousse de la tocarde, comme c'est touchant

\- Oh moins elle peut compter sur quelqu'un , elle

Le bâtisseur tique à cette réplique mais ne rajoute rien.

\- Revenons-en au fait * **il regarde Newt** *, dis leur si tu as les couilles de le faire. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour le faire moi-même * **il se tou** **rne alors** **vers Alby** *, plus aucun secret entre blocard, sa devrait devenir une règle tient.

Tout le monde s'est tourné vers Newt, devenu aussi rouge que ses tomates. Je n'ose pas imaginé ce qu'il doit ressentir à ce moment. Mais, d'un autre côté je suis aussi curieuse que les autres.

Minho et Alby restent calmes, mais la tension autour d'eux se fait ressentir.

\- Très bien * **il se relève et regarde Gally droit dans les yeux** *. Tu veux que je leur dise !? Après que tu mets promis de garder le secret ? Tu veux vraiment savoir si j'ai les couilles de leur expliquer comment, ce jour-là, je me suis misérablement raté !? Vous voulez savoir ? * **il regarde les blocards un à un** *, parfait.

Un silence suit ses paroles. Je sais que chaque paroles qu'il prononce lui font mal, mais il est allé trop loin pour revenir en arrière. Il doit donc nous dire la vérité.

\- J'ai voulu me suicider dans ce putain de labyrinthe ! Sauf qu'au lieu de mourir, on m'a ramené ici ! Et ma jambe en porte les séquelles !

Un poids s'abat sur moi. Newt, se suicider ? Ces deux mots reliés ensemble semblent tellement irréel.

\- Voilà, vous savez pourquoi je boîte ! Vous êtes content ? * **il s'approche** **dangereusement** **de Gally** *, t'es content ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Tu as eu ta revanche petit con, et rien que pour cela je devrais te bannir

Les larmes coulent librement sur son visage, laissant voir une tristesse si longtemps cachée. Il monte les marches de terres en courant, et sors dans la nuit glaciale.

 **oooooooooooooo**

La suite n'a pas vraiment été joyeuse. Après le départ de Newt, le conseil s'est de nouveau réuni, mais cette fois, ce penchant sur le cas de Gally. Celui-ci n'a pas répliqué, sachant qu'il avait dépassé les limites. La sentence à été unanime : une semaine au gnouf, avec du pain sec et de l'eau. Alby et Minho l'ont accompagné jusqu'à sa nouvelle demeure, et l'ont laissé là, seul et sans lumière.

À leur retour, Alby a annoncé qu'il réfléchirait sur mon cas plus tard. Il a attrapé le carnet de Newt et est sorti sans rien dire d'autre. Les blocards ont fait de même, si bien qu'à la fin il ne restait plus que Dean, Minho et moi.

\- C'est le plus gros retournement de situation que je n'ai jamais vu **lance Dean**

\- J'aurais préféré qu'il n'y en ait pas

Minho s'est assis sur la barre de bois, regardant un point fixe et inexistant.

\- Y'a quelque chose qui m'échappe **dis-je**

Les deux me regardent, attendant que je poursuive

\- Pourquoi Gally l'a forcé à reveler son secret ? Pourquoi c'est un secret ? Et aussi pourquoi Newt a parlé de revanche ?

Le maton et son second se regardent, puis acquiescent d'un signe de tête.

\- Vu au point où on n'en est dit Minho, je vais t'expliquer, mais promets moi de ne jamais le révéler à qui que ce soit

\- Promis

\- On venait juste de trouver un bon fonctionnement au niveau du bloc. On savait que chaque mois un petit nouveau arrivé par la boîte et que chaque semaine on avait des provisions. Il nous resté plus qu'à construire des cabanes et cultiver nos aliments. Mais avant, on voulait trouver un leader qui saurait tout organiser. Notre choix làest porté sur Nick.

\- Nick ?

\- Il est mort peu de temps après sa nomination. Il a pété les plombs et a foncé dans le labyrinthe juste avant là fermeture des portes **ajoute Dean**

Minho soupire

\- Oui, le premier mort. Il avait un second, Alby. C'est lui qui la remplacé. Sauf qu'il lui fallait aussi un second. Deux personnes se sont présentées. Newt et Gally. Les avis étaient partagés jusqu'au jour où Newt à tenté de se tuer. Quand je les retrouvais, Gally était avec moi et la ramenait. Tous le monde le voyait comme un héros

La suite me vint naturellement, comme si je l'avais vécue.

\- Gally pensait qu'il allait devenir second et que cela serait irrémédiable suite a son sauvetage. Il la dit à tout le monde. Sauf que le jour des votes, c'est Newt qui a gagné. Pourquoi ?

\- Newt boitait sévèrement et on savait qu'il ne serait plus coureur. Alors pour le faire travailler quand même, on a tous voté pour lui

\- C'était à l'unanimité n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement, Gally l'a pris comme une trahison et ne l'a jamais pardonné à Newt. Il pense que Newt a fait exprès de se blesser pour obtenir le poste, et personne ne lui a expliqué la vraie raison du choix

oooooooo

Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à l'histoire entre Gally et Newt. Je retournais la situation dans ma tête encore et encore, jusqu'à épuisement. J'essayais d'imaginer comment cela avait pu ce passer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a pu te passer par la tête Gally ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi méchant ?

L'idée me frappa soudain, m'obligeant à citer tout ce que je savais

\- Mais bien sur !

La nuit était encore ancrée dans le bloc, j'allais pouvoir lui parler sans me faire voir. J'attrapé rapidement un gilet, sortie de ma chambre et courus rejoindre le gnouf.

.oooooooo

\- Eh oh Gally, t'es où ? * **_je chuchot_ e** *

Aucune réponse

\- Gally, sérieux je sais que tu es là

Un mouvement provenant de ma gauche attire mon attention. Je m'approche et m'assoie pour être plus à l'aise.

\- Sérieusement tu viens même me faire chier ici ? Casse toi la nouvelle

Je souris, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait me dire ça.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire chier longtemps t'inquiète. J'ai juste quelques questions à te poser

Il soupire

\- Et après tu te barres ?

\- Promis

\- Fais vite alors, je voudrais dormir

\- Okay, alors tout d'abord je sais pourquoi tu es comme ça avec Newt. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais car je te dirais rien. Ensuite je voulais te dire que t'es vraiment con de te conduire méchamment avec tous le monde, tu pourrais être respecté dans le bon sens du terme. Et enfin, tu étais pas obligé de changer de caractère pour protéger le peu d'ego qu'il te reste

\- Tu as dû réfléchir longtemps pour arriver à cette stupide conclusion. Tu veux pas dégager maintenant

\- Non, tu vas me répondre sinon je te fais chier toute la nuit

\- Essaye et tu verras à ma sortie

\- C'est une menace ? Fais gaffe je pourrais faire allonger ta peine

\- Tu n'oserais pas

\- Tu ne me connais pas tocard, alors réponds. Pourquoi as-tu changé ?

Il ne répond pas, j'attends. Je regarde à l'intérieur de la fosse, sans rien voir à peur du noir.

\- Arrête tu vas te faire mal aux yeux

Je sursaute

\- De quoi ? Tu me vois ?

\- Évidemment stupide tocarde. La lune a des reflets, tu ne savais pas ? * il soupir *

\- Si..enfin bref ce n'est pas le sujet

\- Tu vas vraiment rester la toute la nuit si je te réponds pas ?

Ah semble t-il que monsieur se décide enfin à me répondre. En plus, il commence à faire froid.

\- Oui, une promesse est une promesse

\- Bien * **il rit** * bonne nuit alors

Je l'entends se retourner.

\- Gally ?

Pour seul réponse, un ronflements me parvient.

\- Super

ooooooo

Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Je suis revenu dans la grande maison au bout d'une heure à la belle étoile. Les ronflements de Gally et la fraîcheur environnante ont gagné contre ma détermination. En arrivant au bas de l'escalier, j'ai bien fait attention aux marches qui grincent et au planché usé. La seule chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'était de trouver, dans ma chambre, un Newt assis sur mon lit, couvert de terre et de feuilles.

ooooooo

\- Newt ? * **je** **m'approche de lui** * ça va ?

Je sais que ma question est vraiment grossière, vu l'etat du blond. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux sur le moment

\- Je vais bien. J'étais venu te voir pour parler de ce que tu as appris tout à l'heure, mais apparemment tu avais mieux à faire, **son ton** **se** **veut hargneux**

\- Explique toi

\- Tu es allé voir Gally au gnouf. Je t'ai vu dehors, assise près d'une des portes

Je ne vais pas lui mentir, ça ne sers à rien. De toute façon, je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais.

\- Je voulais juste lui demander pourquoi il était comme ça avec toi

Newt me regarde et hausse les épaules.

\- Ce n'est qu'un con qu'est-ce que tu veux. On va pas le changer

\- Vous avez pourtant réussi, avant

Newt se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Elena qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Je prends quelques instants avant de lui répondre. Je ne sais pas s'il faut que je lui dise tout. Mais bon Newt étant le second, je ne dois rien lui cacher.

\- Minho m'a tout raconté. Du moment où Nick est mort jusqu'à ta nomination. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Gally ne méritais pas cela

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Eh bien, même s'il disait partout qu'il serait le prochain second, il pensais bien faire. Bien sûr, il est méchant et vraiment très limité, mais, on lui a tourné le dos et personne ne lui as rien expliqué. Il pense que tu as fais exprès de te blesser pour arriver à tes fins. Imagine ce qu'il a dû ressentir devant toute l'Assemblée quand le résultat est arrivé. Qu'à t-il pu ressentir selon toi ?

\- La honte tout simplement

\- Et pas que Newt. Il s'est senti trahi par ses amis, il s'est enfermé dans sa honte et la colère. Il s'est senti rejeté que personne ne lui explique ce revirement de situation

Newt réfléchi longuement, tapant du pied sur le plancher quelque fois.

\- Tu as raison. Mais ce qu'il m'a fait, est impardonnable. Il avait promis

Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son épaule.

\- Laisse lui le temps. Il s'en veut sûrement beaucoup à cette heure

\- Tu as raison. Je lui parlerais..un jour

\- D'accord, mais il y a quelque chose de plus important à faire avant * **je souris** *

\- Quoi ?

\- Vas te doucher mec, tu pues à des kilomètres et ça empeste déjà dans ma chambre

ooooooo

\- Debout là-dedans ! On se réveille les flemmards !

L'aube était encore présente quand on m'a réveillé. La fatigue devait se lire sur mon visage car tout le monde me la fait remarquer. Évidemment, avec quatre heures de sommeil on ne peut pas aller bien loin. Heureusement, le petit déjeuner de Frypan m'a donné toute l'énergie dont j'avais besoin.

Newt est venu me rejoindre, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ses cheveux ont retrouvé leur couleur d'origine et ses vêtements sont maintenant tout propre.

\- Alors ce bain de minuit ? On a aimé ? * **je** **souris** *

\- M'en parle pas, je me suis réveillé sous la douche, juste avant que les coureurs partent dans le labyrinthe. J'ai juste eu le temps de prendre mes vêtements de rechange avant de venir déjeuner * **il** **baille** *. Je suis crevé

\- Alors comme ça nous sommes deux. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Alby m'a dit de te faire faire un essai chez les sarcleurs. Tu es donc avec moi ce matin

\- Oh géniale, et cette après-midi ?

\- Tu vas moins apprécier, je peux te le garantir

Je fronce les sourcils

\- Dis toujours

\- Tu devais aider les bâtisseurs * **il boit une gorgée de lait** *

\- Quoi ? Mais leur maton n'est même pas la

\- Je sais, je sais. C'est pour cela que tu vas aller le surveiller au gnouf

oooooooo

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ne peut pas le faire à ma place ? Franchement je vais me faire chier à le surveiller. Il parle même pas en plus

Juste après le déjeuner, je suis partie directement avec Newt aux plantations. Il m'a donné une pelle et un sceau et ma dit de récupérer les légumes murs.

\- Non, tu dois le faire. Comme ça, tu pourras te reposer un peu, t'as une mine épouvantable * **il rit ***

\- On parle de la tienne ou bien ? je place mes mains sur les hanches *, plus sérieusement, vous pouvez pas le libérer cette après-midi pour qu'il m'apprenne ?

\- Non, la punition est très clair là-dessus. Interdiction de sortie, sauf pour aller au petit coin et se doucher. Maintenant au travail et arrêtons de parler de lui

ooooooo

La matinée s'est ainsi déroulée. Dans les carottes et les tomates. Passionnant.

\- Eh bien Elena * il regarde le potager * ne reviens plus jamais ici avec une pelle * **il rit ***

Je l'avoue, je m'en suis très mal sortie. La moitié des légumes ont finis écrasé sois, sous mes chaussures ou à cause de la pelle.

\- Vraiment désolée Newt, mais je préfère bouger dans tout les sens plutôt que rester assise ou accroupi dans un potager entouré de légumes

\- Oui, bon, lâche la pelle, tu as assez fait de dégâts * **il regarde le soleil *** de toute façon on va manger. Sarcleurs, pause ! On va manger !

Je pose la pelle, en écrasant une ou deux tomates au passage. Le regard que ma lancé Newt m'a fait hausser les épaules.

\- Définitivement, tiens toi loin de mes plantations

Nous avons ri jusqu'à la cuisine.

oooooo

Après avoir pris nos sandwichs, nous sommes partis prendre une table et avons dévoré notre repas. Nous en étions presque à la fin quand Newt ma dit.

\- Je vais allez parler à Gally

Le morceau que je venais d'avaler s'est coincé dans ma trachée, me faisant cracher mes poumons. J'ai du boire la moitié de ma bouteille d'eau pour pouvoir retrouver une respiration normal.

\- Tu vas aller lui parler, genre là, maintenant

Il se lève et prend sa bouteille d'eau.

\- Oui, maintenant

oooooo

\- Ah Elena, ravi de te revoir dans ma cuisine

Avant d'aller surveiller Gally, j'ai décidé d'aller voir fry. Je voulais le remercier pour le jour du conseil.

\- Hey Fry ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça peut aller. Et toi ? Tu as des nouvelles du conseil ? Tu vas être coureuse ?

\- Franchement je n'en sais rien. Alby doit venir me voir dès qu'il a fini de réfléchir. D'ailleurs, je voulais te remercier d'avoir pris ma défense * **je lui souris** *

\- Je disais simplement la vérité. Punir quelqu'un parce qu'il veut aider les autres, ne devrait pas être jugé comme ça. C'est mon avis

\- Oui, mais ca ma fait chaud au coeur. Merci

oooooo

À peine ai-je eu le temps de sortir de la cuisine, que je vis au loin, tous les blocards, courir en direction de la fosse. Je profite qu'un garçon passe à côté de moi pour le questionner.

\- Et Zart ? Il se passe quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, je partais voir. Tu viens ?

\- Oh que oui

Nous sommes arrivés faces à une masse de garçon, plus paniqué les uns que les autres. Une dispute se fait entendre au centre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ! Franchement tu pouvais pas la boucler ! Il est parti où !?

\- Je te dis qu'il ma poussé ! Écoute moi bons sang !

\- Je t'écoute tocard ! Mais la y'a plus important ! Vous tous ! Cherchez-le partout ! Pas de pause tant qu'il n'est pas retrouvé !

Je me faufile entre les blocards, voulant voir qui se dispute ainsi. Le spectacle qui s'offre alors à moi me pétrifie. Newt a le nez en sang et ses vêtements son recouvert de terre. Alby lui crie dessus, le visage rouge. L'une des portes du gnouf est à moitié cassée derrière eux.

\- Alby qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? **je demande**

\- Gally vient de s'enfuir dans le labyrinthe et apparemment Newt en est la cause

* * *

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de finit. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^. Allez on laisse une petite reviews ? * fais des yeux de biche * s'il vous plaît ^^. Comment trouvez-vous cette suite ? Des choses à améliorer ? N'hésitez pas ^^. Le prochain chapitre sera posté vendredi. Bonne semaine les runners. Love.


	7. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour tous le monde ^^. Ne vous inquiétez pas, demain je poste le prochain chapitre. Je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai retapé le premier chapitre : bienvenue au bloc. Donc n'hésitez pas à le relir, il y a du changement. Pourquoi le retaper ? Eh bien je trouve qu'il était bâclé, et que certains éléments étaient vraiment bizarre. Il ne me correspondait pas, donc je préférais le changer. Mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^.

Je vais peut-être faire quelques modifications sur les autres chapitres, mais je vous previendrai avant, pas de panique ^^. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, car je raffole de reviews *_*. À demain les runners.

PS: on a dépassé les 210 vues *_* merci beaucoup


	8. La piqûre

Bonjour à tous/tes. On avance d'un pas dans ce chapitre. Je voulais vous prévenir que les passages lemon ne vont pas tarder ce qui va donner du piment à l'histoire ^^. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ( s'il vous plait *_* ). On a dépassé les 240 vues. Merci ^^. Bonne lecture

* * *

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire après qu'Alby m'ai annoncé que Gally c'était enfuit. C'est vraiment improbable que le garçon qui veuille me bannir après mon entrée dans le labyrinthe et qui respectent les règles comme personne face la même chose que moi.

\- " Mais non, si ça se trouve, il est juste parti faire un tour dans la forêt histoire de se dégourdir les jambe " **dis-je à Alby en souriant**

Le chef me lanca un regard noir tandis que Newt se tordait les mains, mal à l'aise.

\- " Non..tu..tu ne comprends pas..Elena " **me dit Newt la tête baissé**. " Je les vu s'enfuir droit vers le labyrinthe "

\- " Mais pourquoi tu ne la pas arrêté ? Ou appeler quelqu'un pour venir t'aider ? " **s'emporta Alby les bras levés et fou de rage. "** La porte était pourtant fermée merde ! "

Le chef faisait les cents pas, trop énervé pour rester stoïque. Newt n'a pas répliqué, honteux.

\- " J'en parlerais avec toi plus tard Newt. Vous tous ! " **hurle Alby pour se faire entendre** , " vous le cherchez partout au cas où il soit revenu sur ses pas ! Allez on a pas beaucoup de temps "

Tous les brocards autour de moi ont commencé à se disperser dans le bloc. Un groupe d'une dizaine de garçons est partis vers la forêt, tandis que les autres sont partis dans les différents bâtiments espérant y trouver le fugitif. Je ne sais pas ou aller, car si Alby a dit vrai, cela ne servait à rien de mobilisé tout le bloc pour le retrouver.

\- " Alby " **le garçon** **se tourne vers moi** " tu penses vraiment que Gally a pu faire une chose pareil ? "

\- " Tu sais Elena, même une personne saine d'esprit peut vite basculer dans la folie. Il suffit juste d'avoir un élément déclencheur " **il** **lance un dernier regard assassin à Newt et finit par partir en direction de la grande maison**

 **ooooooo**

\- " Newt. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Raconte moi tout "

Je me sens en parti coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé, car c'est en partie à cause de moi que ça en est arrivé la. J'ai trop incité Newt à aller parler avec Gally. J'ai voulu réparé une douleur bien trop grande et aujourd'hui, en voici le résultat. Cela m'apprendra à m'occuper des affaires des autres.

\- " J'ai ouvert la porte. C'est moi qui es ouvert cette putain de porte ! "

La porte du gnouf vient se briser l'orsque Newt y abatit son pied violemment. Il commença lui aussi à faire les cents pas, comme Alby auparavant.

\- " Pourquoi Newt ? " **j'attrape ses** **épaules et le tient fermement** " qu'es-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? "

\- " Il m'a poussé à bout " **il se recule** " et vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez mais je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai pu faire "

Ses paroles m'ont fait l'effet d'une bombe. Comment peut-il dire ça alors qu'un blocard est en danger même si le blocard en question est Gally. Je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre la défense du bâtisseur.

\- " Tu dérailles complètement mon pauvre " **lui dis-je** " Gally risque de mourir et toi sa ne t'affoles pas ? "

Il me regarde comme si je venais de dire que j'allais partir caresser un griffeur.

\- " Tu prends sa défense maintenant ? "

C'est à mon tour de le regarder bizarrement

\- " Bien sûr que non tocard " **je croise mes bras sur mon ventre** " je veux juste souligner ton manque de compassion * **je fronce les sourcils,** " mais là n'est pas la question, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? "

Je sais que la question agace le blond, pourtant, il n'en laisse rien paraître. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par repondre :

\- " Je lui ai dit qu'il ne connaissais rien au labyrinthe et qu'il n'avait rien à dire sur le sujet.."

Je le regarde, l'incitant à continuer.

\- " Il l'a évidemment mal pris et m'a dit qu'il pourrait aussi bien se débrouiller que les coureurs. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui ai rit au nez et j'ai ouvert la porte en lui disant qu'il pouvait essayé tout de suite. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il le fasse réellement "

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre après cet aveu.

\- " Avoue que je suis complètement stupide Elena " **me dit le second**

Je me tourne lentement vers lui, et fini par lui répondre :

\- " Non Newt, nous sommes complètement stupides. Ta faute est autant la mienne, et si Gally ne revient pas vivant, on aura sa mort sur la conscience "

oooooo

Alby s'est finalement aperçu que chercher le bâtisseur à l'intérieur du bloc ne servait à rien. Il a donc voulu envoyer les coureurs restant chercher le fugitifs, mais l'heure était trop avancée pour envoyer quiconque dans le labyrinthe. Gally allait devoir se sauver seul, une fois de plus. Cette idée fît naître en moi un pincement au coeur que je ne saurais déchiffrer. Je serais bien partie le chercher moi même, mais l'idée de retomber sur un griffeur stoppa net toute envie.

\- " Tu penses à la même chose que moi n'est-ce pas ? "

Un garçon blond aux taches de rousseur se tient à côté de moi, les bras croisé et le regard tourné vers le labyrinthe.

\- " Tu es Zart non ? Le maton des sarcleurs ? "

Il hoche la tête.

\- " Effectivement, et toi tu es Elena la seule fille du bloc "

\- " Bien vu maton "

Le soleil commence à baisser dangereusement, signifiant l'imminence de la fermeture des portes. Pourtant il n'y a aucun Gally en vue.

\- " Panique pas, il va revenir. Je le connais, même si c'est une grosse brute, il n'est pas fou "

\- " Je ne panique pas, j'en ai rien à faire de lui " **dis-je**

\- " Ah oui ? " **il hausse les sourcils et rit** " alors arrête de te ronger les ongles et de regarder en direction du labyrinthe tocarde "

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

\- " C'est un réflexe quand quelque chose me stresse, ça ne veut rien dire ne te méprend pas "

\- " Si tu le dis " **il hausse les épaules** " j'espère vraiment qu'il va revenir, je ne suporterais pas de perdre un autre ami "

\- " Tu es ami avec Gally ? " **je demande interloquée**

\- " Oui mais j'en ai mis du temps pour le devenir. Il est très vigilant au niveau de ce qui est des relations humaines "

\- " J'avais pu le remarquer " **dis-je avec un sourire en coin** " il m'a pris en grippe depuis mon arrivé et je lui rend bien "

\- " Fais gaffe à toi alors " **dit-il sérieux**

\- " Pourquoi ? "

\- " Si tu rentres dans son jeu, tu vas attiser sa curiosité et alors là, personne ne pourra rien pour toi "

 **oooooo**

\- " Eh Clint ça va ? Jeff ravie de te revoir l'ami "

Les deux medjacks tournent la tête vers moi. Jeff s'approche

\- " Elena, tu t'es enfin décidé à venir faire ta visite de contrôle "

\- " Hum..oui, autant la faire quand je m'ennuie "

\- " Allez, vas t'asseoir "

Jeff m'indique un lit au fond de la pièce. Je remonte mon pantalon pour qu'il inspecte ma blessure à la jambe. Une cicatrice s'est formé et des couleurs violacé ont commencé à faire leurs apparitions.

\- " C'est normal Jeff ? " **le questionnais-je**

\- " Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te passer une pommade à appliquer deux fois par jours pour faire disparaître cetre vilaine blessure "

\- " Tu n'aurais pas quelques chose contre la douleur aussi ? "

Il fouille dans son tiroir et en sort un tube blanc

\- " Cette pommade fait les deux " **il me sourit et me la lance** " tu ne la passe qu'autour de la cicatrice. Si tu as encore mal ou que tu t'apercois d'un truc anormal, viens me voir de suite "

Je hoche la tête et redescend mon pantalon. J'allais sortir quand quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un vient me heurter violemment. Heureusement, j'atteri sur un lit.

\- " Clint, Jeff ! Vite ! "

Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, un bon nombres de blocards se tenaient dans la pièce. Newt leur hurlait de sortir et Alby essayais de fermer la porte de l'infirmerie. Je vis Minho prêt d'un lit, en train de maintenir quelqu'un de force. Je ne pus voir le blocard en question car Jeff lui passait un linge imbibé d'eau sur le visage.

\- " Minho ! " **je dus crier pour me faire entendre**. " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "

Minho ne pût me répondre car le garçon commença à convulser si fort que cela me fit reculer. Un garçon que je ne connaissait pas, viens à la rescousse des matons qui faisait tout leur possible pour le stabiliser.

\- Tout le monde bouge ! Y'a rien à voir ! **hurla Newt** **à q** **ui voulait l'entendre**

Mais personne ne partie de l'infirmerie. La tension était palpable.

\- " Il va s'étrangler ! Newt empêche le ! " **cria un brun aux yeux bleu**

Le second vient prendre les doigts du blesser dans les siens et essayait de toute ses force de lui enlever de sa gorge. Les veines du blond ressortaient de plus en plus, tandis que l'autre commençait à suffoquer.

\- " Je vais t'aider " **lui crieais-je**

Je réussi à me faufiler entre les blocards et atteint Newt sans difficulté. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi faillit me faire vomir. Le garçon allongé avait la peau bleullit à quelques endroits et sa langue ressortait dangereusement. Du sang séchaient parsemé ses vêtements déchiré et une grande entaille était visible au niveau de son bras.

M'étant mon dégoût de côté, j'attrapais ses doigts le plus fort que je pouvais. Petit à petit,, les doigts du garçon se desserere. Il se tourna vers le sol et cracha du sang. Un médaillon tomba alors sur le so, attirant mon attentionl. Je fus la seule à le voir, alors avant qu'il ne soit piétiner, je me baissa pour le ramasser.

La fine chaîne d'argent est rattaché à un médaillon que l'on peut ouvrir en appuyant sur un petit bouton noir.

\- " Elena "

Un murmure à peine audible me parvient et me fit dresser la tête. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Un bleu hypnotisant.

\- " Elena, aide moi "

Gally. Il est vivant. Je lui souris, heureuse de le savoir encore parmis nous.

\- " Elena sors maintenant, laisse le se reposer " **me dit Alby**

\- " Mais Alby tu.."

\- " Je te donnerais des nouvelles après "

Le chef me ferma la porte au nez, me faisant sursauter. Je mis le médaillon autour de mon cou et le cacha dans mon débardeur pour que personne ne le voit.

\- " Je te le promets Gally, je vais t'aider " **me dis-je**

\- " À qui tu parles ? " **me demande Zart**

\- " À personne. Je réfléchissait juste "

\- " Il vaut mieux que tu ailles réfléchir ailleurs alors "

\- " Pourquoi " **dis-je en fronçant les sourcils**

\- " Il va commencer la transformation "

Et comme pour avoir confirmation, un cri inhumain se fit entendre.

 **ooooooo**

Asssise sur mon lit, je regardais le médaillon qui appartenait à Gally. La fente du pendentif m'attirait inexorablement. Mes pensées dérivèrent vers le bâtisseur. Savoir qu'il était vivant m'avait procuré un soulagement que je ne pensais jamais avoir pour lui. C'est la première fois que je ressent autre chose que de la haine envers lui, mais c'est aussi la dernière. Je me le suis promis.

Des bruits sourds viennent heurter ma porte. Je cache le médaillon sous mon oreiller. Une tête dépasse de l'ouverture.

\- " Hey guerrière à quoi tu-penses "

Je souris en reconnaissant la personne qui vient de parler. Ça ne sert à rien de mentir.

\- " À Gally. Ce gars est vraiment bizarre " **dis-je**

Dean me regarde bizarrement et fais semblent de vomir.

\- " Qu'est-ce qui te prends mece ? " **je ris** " t'es vraiment pas seule dans ta tête "

Il vient s'asseoir sur mon lit et s'adosse au mur en croisant ses jambes.

\- " C'est plutôt toi qui n'est pas seule. Tu penses au gars le plus détesté du bloc " **me répond t-il**

\- " Peut-être, mais il est aussi très respecté "

\- " Ah tu m'énerves à toujours avoir raison " **dit-il**

\- " Je sais, mais je suis une fille "

\- " C'est un exploit pour la gente féminine alors "

Je fais semblant d'être choquée et en profiles pour lui lancer mon oreiller à la figure. Celui-ci atterri en plein dans sa tête, me faisant explosé de rire au passage. Profitant de mon moment de faiblesse, Dean se jette sur moi, et chatouille le ventre. Cela ne fais qu'augmenter mon fou rire qui commence déjà à me faire mal au ventre.

\- " Dis pardon Elena "

\- " Jamais..espèce..de..fou "

Il remonte ses mains jusqu'à mes hanches. Il sait que c'est une zone sensible.

\- " Dis : pardon Dean "

\- " Jamais...non arrête " **je suis à bout de souffl** e " Pardon, pardon Dean " **je soupire et reprend ma respiration**

Je veux me relever mais un mouvement trop brusque de ma part nous fais tomber à terre. Je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui, le souffle court. Ses mains n'ont pas quittée mes hanches.

\- " Elena " **me murmure** **t-il**

\- " Dean ? " **dis-je en souriant**

\- " Je vais te tuer ! "

Il me renverse au sol et se retrouve au dessus de moi. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et s'humidifie les lèvres. Je rougis, les battements de mon coeur accélère. J'ai cette impression de ne plus contrôler mon corps. Son visage vient alors se rapprocher dangereusement du mien. Ses lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètre des miennes quand, prenant conscience de ce qui risque de se passer, je me défit de son étreinte. Je me relève le rouge aux joues.

\- " Dean, je..sors veux-tu "

Je baisse la tête.

\- " Maintenant s'il te plait "

Mon ami ne se fait pas prier et ressort aussi honteux que moi. Je reste quelques instants debout pour reprendre mes esprits et finis par m'allonger sur le lit.

\- " Je suis tellement désolée Dean "

* * *

Un chapitre vraiment court je sais, mais je n'allais pas prendre le risque de couper le prochain en deux ^^. Comment trouvez-vous la relation Dean x Elena ? La piqûre de Gally ? Le médaillon ? J'attends vos reviews ^^. Love


End file.
